Disgaea: Magic Melody
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's about twin sister that was kinda forced into helping a prince trying to get back to Netherworld before...idk? someone try to take his throne I guess. Most parts you well see is from a dream I had xD some cursing...what am I kidding people well curse in every chapter..I think? so be warned.
1. Day One

Angel: Okay this is Disgaea story I had in mind and some parts that well show up was part of a dream I had 5 or 6 nights ago lol weird but it'll get good each chapters, if it's not good to bad, go find another story to read alright? I don't want criticism, or flames please? I do not own Disgaea, I just own Kira, and Kayla (Kayla is my twin sis that beta this story) also the plot cause it was manly my dream, yay~ so enjoy and if you can grab some popcorn and don't get close to the computer screen, enjoy.

...

Disgaea: Chapter 1

...

Life isn't easy. It isn't perfect. Things happen, but you shouldn't let it get to you. Stay strong. Keep going forward. Some people think everything has to be perfect or someone has to be perfect, but the thing is, no one isn't perfect because if we all our perfect, then there's no balance to light and darkness. Without light, darkness doesn't exist, and without darkness, light doesn't exist. You see, you shouldn't try to be perfect. I know how it is when parents try to make you perfect in everyway. It isn't fun at all.

I hate being someone I am not, but you see, my parents are rich. I'm a twin, and they want me and my twin sister to be everything they want us to be. Truthfully, I'm not everything they think. They just don't understand how much they hurt me and my twin sister with words, saying "You're ungrateful little brats!" or "I should've gotten an abortion when I found out I was pregnant." They've said more, but words from them are never very sweet.

Anyway, let's get to when my life changed when my parents went to a meeting across the world. I was just being me, walking in town, when I saw a boy with weird blue hair yelling at the people. His hair style was weird, but I shouldn't have thought that. Maybe he had worked hard, long hours to make it like that. I know it takes me hours to get my hair curled the right way. I don't know why, but I pushed my way through the crowd, grabbed his wrist, and then dragged him away from the people and into the park. Thankfully, not a lot of people were around that day. I let go of his wrist and got yelled at for dragging him around like some human puppy.

"Okay! Sorry for dragging you like that...but you were causing a riot or something that was getting those people ready to hurt you…so I stepped in and took you away before anything bad happened."

"Hn...I don't need a human's help," he said with venom in his words, making me flinch just slightly. He almost reminded me of my mom and dad.

"For your information, buddy, you're a human, too, so I wouldn't be so rude about it."

He looked at me like I was crazy, but I pointed to his clothes, and he looked down, yelling out in surprise.

"W-...What?! I'm wearing human clothes! Disgusting!"

I frowned. How rude he was being! Why did he keep saying "human" like he wasn't one.

"You know, it's rude to say that. You're a human, too, you know."

"Me! Human? I rather be dead. I'm a demon, girl, and I could kill you right now if I wanted, but I need to find out why I'm here! Damn it! That bitch did this to me I just know it!"

I was so confused at what he was saying by end of the third sentence. He was a demon? He didn't have pointy ears, just red eyes and blue hair. It was very rare, but maybe he dyed it. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I realized he called me "girl."

I put my hands on my hips, annoyed with his attitude. "I have a name, you jerk. It's Kira. K-I-R-A!"

"Hn, like I care. If you must know, I'm Laharl, Overlord of the Netherworld."

When he told me that, I just stared at him for a moment before speaking. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. How can you be a demon when I don't see pointy ears? And shouldn't demons look ugly or have horns on their head?"

He just scoffed at my words, arms crossed. "Stupid human. Not all demons look like what your stupid minds think. There are dragons, puppets, succubus, nekomatas, golems, and many more. Now, I order you to help me back to the Netherworld. If you help me back, I'll even make you my vassal."

I looked at him dumbfounded. I put my right hand through my long, blonde hair with orange near the roots and tips. (My hair almost sparkled when the sun hits it right.)

"Okay, let me get this straight...you're an overlord of some place called the Netherworld, and you're trying to get back...Got it. Is there something else I should know? Like angels exist? Hah! That's a laugh. Sorry to burst your bubble, Laharl, but I'm not stupid like some people are. Stop lying to me, and tell me you're just pranking me." I was very upset someone might be pranking me or just being mean, but I was wrong.

"Why would I lie about something like this?! I'm stuck with humans like you. If you want proof, I'll show you."

I saw him raise his arm at his side, and the red scarf he had around his neck moved on it's own, bringing out a sword! I stepped back freaked out, staring at the sword that now rested in Laharl's outstretched hand. Sweat rolled down from my temple to my cheek.

"Afraid now you know I'm a real demon not some stupid prank you humans do to torment each other? Hn, humans are so stupid."

"Hey! You can't call us stupid. Demons are stupid, too! Look at you, stuck on earth with us stupid humans as you put it...and what's with that hair?! That hair style just reminds me of an annoying cockroach I should just smash!"

I saw his eye twitch when I called him a cockroach. I didn't care. I just found out demons exist, and this Laharl kid was some overlord of the demon realm...I thought I was losing my mind.

"I'm not some cockroach, girl. I like this hair style, and it took me years to get it this way!"

I was surprised at that "Seriously?" Great, a demon overlord that wants to look good...What a weirdo.

"Hmhmhm. Come, let us find a way for me to get back to Netherworld. Haaahahahahaha!"

I just stared at him when he laughed, thinking to myself "Great...he's an overlord that has a weird evil laugh. Wonderful, just wonderful. Note the sarcasm." I thought to myself.

"Fine, whatever, but you're coming to my house. You don't boss me around here on Earth. We have rules."

I took Laharl to my house, which was huge. I hated my house. It was way too big and flashy for my taste. My parents were snotty people that thought lower class people were peasants to them...Stupid, yes. At leas my sister and I didn't let the money get to us. We only used the money when we needed new clothes, food, or other essentials. Anyway, I dragged him to my room, closing my door, but not before telling the maids and butlers I didn't want to be disturbed.

"So tell me how you appeared on Earth. What was the last thing you remember?" I sat down at my desk, facing him. He was standing still, arms crossed in thought.

"My vassals and I were fighting this woman. She chanted some spell, and I'm on this stupid Earth."

"Hey! Will you stop calling Earth stupid? You don't see me calling the Netherworld stupid!" I frowned, annoyed with his attitude.

"Hn, like I care."

"Kira! I'm home! The maids and butlers told me you...don't want to be disturbed...?" I smiled nervously at my twin sister, Kayla, who was staring from Laharl, to me, and then back at Laharl. "Okay...why is a guy in your room sis?"

"I can explain. Kayla, this is Laharl. Laharl, this is my twin sister Kayla. She's the older twin, though, which is weird."

"Hn, I can see why...She's short."

It was scary silent when Laharl said the evil word "short." I quickly pulled Kayla back from him, wrapping my arms around her waist while she tried to walk forward to hurt Laharl, who just watched with a raised eyebrow.

"Kayla! Calm down!"

"No! He called me short, damn it! I'll claw his eyes out of his sockets! Kira, let me go!"

Before I could say anything else, she some how tossed me off of her into another body with a big thud, painful groaning, and silence afterward. If I could, I would love to forget what happened to me, but truthfully, without anyone knowing this...I actually liked it...

...

Angel: Okay end of chapter 1, what well become Kira and Kayla now? and well Laharl actly start to care? maybe depends if you keep on reading~ the beta-reader who did this is my awsome super cool twin sissy! woot~! anyways I hope the people that enjoy this first chapter want me to update faster tell me _smiles_


	2. Day Two

Angel: I do not own Disgaea I just own my OC's which is Kira and Kayla belongs to my twin sis~ and please no flames ect. if you don't like it just find another story to read 'kay? anyways enjoy~

...

Disgaea: Chapter 2

...

My life changed when I met Laharl, and Kayla wasn't too happy to have a cockroach in my room...She always asked me if she could get rid of it. I was tempted when he annoyed me after I stayed up the whole night to find something that would help him go back to Netherworld, but nooo. He just had to say even more rude things to me, but I didn't let Kayla get rid of him because I'm that nice. Anyways, I'd be happy to get him back to his home, so I wouldn't have to hear his cocky attitude that came from being a overlord. Enough of my talking. I took Laharl around town to find a bookstore that sold witchcraft books since Laharl told me a witch did the spell. If I could find a reversal spell, I could send Laharl back home. It would be so awesome, and since I am half wiccan it works. Yay me~! (That also means Kayla is half wiccan too.)

"Hey, girl stop daydreaming and keep focus! You keep making odd, weird faces, and it's really annoying."

I turned red in anger and embarrassment "Well, soorrry! I'm working my butt off to help you, and your just being a...ugh! Damn it!" I didn't see where I was going while yelling at Laharl, and my face got to know a Stop Sign. It was a metal one, too, and those were painful.

I rubbed my now aching face.

"Hn. Serves you right, girl. I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen...Now who's fault is that? Hmhmhm!"

I stared at him with a annoyed look. "That wasn't a warning! You just kept disrespecting me! You ungrateful brat!" I stopped talking after what I said. I was shocked and horrified. I just sounded like my parents.

I didn't dare look at him. I was horrified at myself, I was a horrible person. I wanted to cry, but I promised to help him home.

"The Bookstore of Witchcraft is this way..." I walked around the pole, moving forward with a confused Laharl behind me.

...

After a while, I saw the store's sign. I opened the door, making the bell sound when someone entered. I told Laharl to wait while I found the book I thought had the right spell. He wasn't happy that I was giving him orders. He had to listen if he wanted to go home. I went to the way back of the store and got onto a step stool, catching my eye on the book. I smiled big, reached up to grab it from the shelf, and stepped down, dusting the top part knowing no one had ever used it.

I walked back to the front to see Laharl, tapping his feet. He had his arms crossed and looked annoyed, but when he saw me, he was probably more angry for making him wait all that time. Oh well.

"I found the book, Laharl. Now all we have to do is find the spell we need and use it." I went over to the counter to the creepy guy standing their watching us. It looked like he only had eyes on me, and it sent shivers down my spine. I paid for the book and pushed Laharl out of the bookstore, sighing in relief.

"What's wrong with you?"

"N...Nothing! That guy at the counter was creeping me out, okay?! He just kept staring at me, not even blinking! He gave me the creeps." I shivered again because I could still feel his eyes on me. "Anyway, let's go back to my place, and I'll look through this book to find the right spell. Then you'll be home again."

"Hmhmhm! Very good my vassal. You can be very handy...for a human girl."

I sweatdropped. "Thanks...? and I'm not your vassal!"

We argued about me being his vassal until we got to my house. Kayla was there, saying she wouldn't let anyone bug me and Laharl. (I just love my twiny. She just knows what I need help with.) I sat down at my desk and opened the book, reading through every page. I didn't find anything until page 666 came up...Yes, I know the evil number. I sweatdropped at the irony of it. My eyes caught the words "Gate Magic". I read it, and it was some type of transportation spell of very high-level magic. I frowned.

"Great. There goes my hard work..."

"What is it now, girl?" Laharl walked over to read what got me upset. "So? Why don't you find someone that can use this spell?"

I sighed. "Because not many witches, wizards, or wiccans are alive, and I know I can't do this spell. Not even Kayla can."

"You? Why do you think you can use spells?"

I frowned, leaning forward to the book, and flipped through the pages backwards, finding the right spell. I got up, facing Laharl, who was confused at what I was doing. He was going to kill me for this, but I had to show him what I could do. I poked his forehead, keeping my fingers there, and close my eyes, starting to say the Latin words.

"Mater Musarum, Mnemosyne! Ad Se Me Alliciat!"

A circle appeared under me and Laharl, and we glowed. When the spell is used, it'll freeze both the person who uses and also the person the user used it on.

...

I had to break the spell before Laharl saw anymore of my life. Our bodies stopped glowing, and the circle under us disappeared as well. He wasn't too happy.

"What the hell, woman?! What did you just do!"

I shrugged. "Just a memory spell from the book. It let you see some of my memories while I saw yours, but I broke the spell because it was too long and boring." I didn't tell him I knew what happened to him. His mom sacrificed her life to save his and why he was so rude. He hated love because of it. I actually felt slightly sorry for him, but I decided to keep my mouth shut about it.

"Hn, next time warn me about it! And how can you use spells? Only witches, wizards, and wiccans can cast spells...unless…" Before he could say it, I said it myself.

"I'm a wiccan. Same with Kayla, but she's a witch, which is odd. I can still use witch spells, but only the low level spells. Kayla can use advance spells..."

"Where is she then? I need her to use that spell!"

I sighed, shaking my head. "It's not that easy Laharl...We need a source, like a shrine or something, so we can get the spell ready. We have no place to use here, unless you know a place on earth we can use." I shrugged and went back to reading each page of the spell book.

"Damn! I'll never get back before someone tries to take my spot as the overlord! This is your fault!"

I stopped reading to snap my head to him, glaring. "My fault? My fault! I didn't do anything but trying to help you back home! if your not going to respect me I'm not going to help you at all." I close the book, stood up, and put the book on my closet shelf, closing it with a slight slam to show how angry and frustrated I was.

Can you blame me? First, I had to deal with my rich ass parents, and now him?! I was so sick of it! I stormed out of my room, leaving behind a confused and annoyed Laharl in my room while I went to Kayla's room three doors down from my own. I took a deep breath and knocked on her door ,waiting for her to open it or tell me to come in. She opened her door to see me, and I guessed she knew I was upset. She opened the door wider, letting me walk in, and closed the door behind me.

"Okay, what did the cockroach do this time? I'll smash him for ya, Kira. Just tell me when!"

I chuckled weakly. "Thanks Kayla...but no." I sat down on her bed, and she sat down next to me, putting her arms around me in a sideways hug "It's just...Laharl doesn't see I'm working really hard on getting him home. Every time something doesn't work out, he blames me for it." I frowned.

"Don't let that mean old cockroach get to you, sis. if you want to do something, let's go to our secret spot to cheer you up."

I nodded. Suddenly, something clicked in my head and stood quickly. My standing up made Kayla fall off her bed to her floor. I flinched when I heard her hit.

"Sorry, sis, but I just remembered something! Our secret spot…Do you remember we found out we were wiccans and witches?"

Kayla sat up, rubbing her head. "Yeah, that old ruin shrine looking thing...Why?"

I pulled Kayla up on her feet, smiling big. "That's where we can use that transportation spell on Laharl and send him home! Kayla, you're a genius!" I gave her a tight bear hug, letting go and quickly running out of her room through the hallway. I slammed my door open, seeing Laharl jump slightly.

"What the hell, woman?!"

"Shut it! I know a place we can use! It's my and Kayla's secret spot to go to when our parents are not around."

"Hmhmhm! Finally! You're useful for something."

"I don't care what you say, but I have to get the book so we can go." I opened the closet door and grabbed the book from the shelf. I remembered I needed my cloak, so I grabbed it from my closet hanger. "Okay, let's go, and get you home Laharl. Kayla will be doing the spell...so don't piss her off, okay?"

"Hn, why should I listen to you? You're just a human girl." He gave me a cocky grin.

I got close to his face. "If you don't listen, then Kayla won't take you back home 'cause your being a jerk! If you're nice enough, she'll help you...Got it?" During the last part, I stepped back, not noticing pink showing on his cheeks. "Now, let's go and get this over with because our parents are coming home soon, and you don't want to be around when they get here."

...

Kayla, Laharl, and I walked to my and Kayla's secret place, which was actually a shrine built a thousand years ago for witches, wizard's, and wiccans to do ritual's or other things. Kayla started to work on the spell while I set out the things we needed to make it work better. I put on my blue cloak while Kayla put on her green one.

"Okay, I'm ready Kira. Laharl, you need to stand in that circle Kira made, and don't move or the spell wont work right or you'll be dead. Whatever happens doesn't matter to me."

"Kayla!" I frowned at how she was acting.

"Okay, sorry."

Laharl walked in the center of the circle. I crossed my arms while Kayla started to chant the words. The circle started to glow, and I thought it was going to work. However, the place shook, making me fall forward into the circle with Laharl.

"Ow...what the hell was that shaking?" I stood back on my feet until I gasped in shock when the circle started to glow brighter.

"Kira! Don't just stand there! Get out of the circle, you dummy!" Kayla yelled at me, looking worried.

I couldn't move. I was too in shock. I wanted to move, but my legs wouldn't listen to me for some odd reason. I heard an annoyed mumble before I was pushed hard by a body falling on my back, blacking out and hearing a voice say something.

"You stupid girl!"

...

Angel: Wow, what just happened their? what cause the the shacking, stay tune for the next chapter~ oh and the spells all came from the anime Negima! I don't own them, and I just made up some things about the witchs ect. it's anime xD I can make things up so nya! I like to thank the first person that faved this story and reviewed this story ^^ glad you like it.


	3. Day Three

Angel: So sorry for taking a long time getting this chapter up but I was sick (which I'm still am) and the computer getting fixed. I do not own Disgaea games/anime BUT I do own Kira and Kayla even their evil parents (xD) but I like to thank some people that reviewed, fallowed or faved this story, I really love working on this story not my first Disgaea story, I have a Disgaea 2 story on my DeviantArt account, I go by Springflowergirl90 go into my uplouded drawings and you'll find chapters. Anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter even if it's short xD sorry about that I'll try to make the next one longer then this one, enjoy~

...

Disgaea: Chapter 3

...

I saw my life flash before my eyes before something or someone collided with my body. I knew it was a body because arms were wrapped around me. My back landed on the ground hard, knocking the wind out of me. I groaned in pain when I finally came, feeling someone on top of me. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw...Laharl? I was so confused and surprised that he had pushed me away from the magic circle...but why? I thought he didn't care.

"Kira? Kira!"

I frowned, turning my head to my left to see Kayla on her knees with tears in her eyes, staring into my baby blue ones.

"Kayla? What happened?"

Kayla helped me push Laharl off gently. I sat up, hissing in pain and hearing crackling from my back.

"When the place started to shake, you fell into the circle with Laharl. I tried to pull you out, but some force was holding me back. For some odd reason, Cockroach here slammed into you, pushing both of you out of the magic circle before it glowed really brightly then stopped...I still can't believe he got you out of the circle..."

I was in the same boat as Kayla was...Maybe he did care, just didn't want to show it. I got on my knees next to Laharl, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Laharl, come on...Wake up."

I heard Kayla scoff. Before I could react, she was on Laharl's other side. She raised her hand in the air and swung it down to Laharl's cheek. "Wake up! you stupid Cockroach!"

I stared at my twin sister, my mouth opened in shock. I heard Laharl wake up, yelling at Kayla for slapping him. I sweatdropped, watching Kayla headlock him.

"Sis, stop that!" I pulled Laharl away from Kayla's grasp, not realizing how closely I was holding him.

It was Kayla's turn to stare at me in shock and surprise. I didn't dare find out what Laharl's facial reaction was. I was busy blushing in embarrassment. Finally letting him go, I stood up and stepped away some, playing with my fingers shyly. It was silent for a while until Kayla decided to break it. "Okay, since that didn't work out as planned...What happen was weird. Got any ideas what it was, Cockroach?"

"Hmph, I have no clue...but whatever it was, I sensed magic."

I looked at him, tilting my head in confusion. "Kayla was using magic though..."

He rolled his eyes. "I know that, you stupid girl."

I was about to yell at him, but before I could, Kayla smacked him upside the head hard. I smiled thanking her silently. "Now what? Can we use the spell again, sis?" I looked at Kayla, hoping we could. I didn't think I could stand Laharl another night.

"Sorry, Kira...Magic like teleportation uses a lot of energy, and right now I'm really exhausted. We have to deal with Prince Cockroach here another night." She patted my shoulder, ignoring Laharl yelling at her to stop calling him a cockroach. It was oddly cute seeing him so angry.

"I guess we can wait until you can use the spell again...Do you know how long for your energy get restored?"

Kayla put her index finger under her chin in thought, tilting her head. "I'm afraid to say...but it'll probably take me a whole week to restore my energy. Sorry, sis. I don't want to deal with him ether, but we just have to."

I put my fingers though my hair with a sigh. "What are we going to say to Mom and Dad when they get home tomorrow? We can't just go up to them and say "Hi Mom, Dad. This is Overlord Laharl from Netherworld where demons rule." They'll freak! We can't let them find out."

"...Yeah, Why doesn't Laharl stay in your closet? It is a walk in closet. There's enough room to walk around."

I stared at my twin sister like she was crazy. She said it like it wasn't anything! "Are you serious? Have you heard the movie called "Boogyman"? Nah ah! No way! Instead of a crazy monster thing, I'll have a demon prince in my closet! Out of the question! I will not put him in my closet, and that's final!"

...

I glared at my closet sliding door, turning it to my evil twin sister as she walked out of my room whistling innocently. Growling under my breath, I closed my door and huffed when I saw Laharl smirking at me from the door of my closet. "Listen." I walked over to him and poked his chest. "You may be a demon, but that doesn't make you the boss of me and my sis, got it? Since you're going to hide in my closet until Kayla restores her energy, there's going to be rules. Rule number one...Call me by my name, which is Kira! Rule number two...you have to listen to both of us, and finally, rule number three, you have to wear human clothes, especially the ones we bought you on the way home."

When I told him he had to wear human clothing, I think he was more furious about that rule then the others. He's so weird. I sighed, shaking my head and rubbing my temples. A headache was coming on now, and he was not helping at all. "Laharl! Please stop whining about it and just deal with it...It will be only for a week."

"Hn, very well...I will go by your rules."

I sighed, relieved he was listening to me...How long that would last was the question. I told him I had to finish a book report for school before I went to bed, so he shrugged, walked over to my bed, and sat down on it. I was so deep in my homework that I didn't notice or hear him saying something until something soft hit my head. I frowned, turning my head to see Laharl had thrown my blue flower pillow. "What is it, Laharl? I'm kinda busy at the moment. Can it wait?"

"Just curious, but you did ballet when you were six? Never imagined you doing that." My face was warm, so I knew I was blushing. I felt angry, so I grabbed the first thing my hands could reach, tossing it and hitting him square in the face. It knocked him to my floor with a thud, wiping that smirk off his face. I realized I tossed my big, thick dictionary for school at Laharl. I sweatdropped and quickly got up to help him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I grabbed the dictionary book...I should've grabbed the lamp instead."

He sweatdropped. "Damn, all I asked was a question. You just had to toss a dictionary at my face? Hmph."

I sighed, putting my hand on my face and turning my back to him. "Look, I used to do ballet when I was six, okay? Just drop it...Sometimes things are left unsaid for the best." I walked back to my chair and sat down, looking at my project and remembering that day.

I couldn't wait until Mommy, Daddy, and Kayla saw my performance. They'd be in awe about how hard I worked to get it right. I jumped up and down on my feet, covered by flat, ballet slippers, wearing a pink tutu and tights. My ears perked up, seeing my part coming, so I went on the stage did my routine. I did everything I was supposed to do. When it was done everyone clapped, and everyone on stage bowed. When I stood back up straight, I looked at the seats for my mommy, daddy, and Kayla, and my heart broke into pieces to see only my twin sister was there clapping. She smiled sadly, shaking her head and making her shoulder length brown and black hair swing, her blue eyes with tint of green in them tearing up.

I quickly wiped the tears that were trying to escape from my eyes and went back to my project.

...

I woke up to birds chirping away outside, happily singing to themselves. I was so jealous of them, flying everywhere they wanted. They were free...Me? I felt like a bird locked up in a cage. I got up and went to my bathroom with my school uniform in hand. After I was dressed, I brought out a light blue ribbon, putting it under my hair and tying it around my head into a bow. Grabbing my school bag, I was about to walk out of my room when I stopped, going to my closet and sliding the door open to see Laharl was still sleeping.

Thinking ahead, I quickly wrote down a note for him not to go anywhere and to ring one of the maids or butlers if he needed to eat. I reminded him to be nice to them, and if he wasn't, I'd let Kayla do something to him that he wouldn't like. I put the paper on my door, quietly closing it behind me. I walked down the stairs to see Kayla was ready and waiting for me, which made me happy to have a wonderful twin like her.

"Ready sis?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I just hope Laharl doesn't do anything while we are at school..."

I was having second thoughts on going, but Kayla put her arm around my shoulders and reassured me. "Don't worry, Kira. I told Sophie if anything goes wrong or something happens to call the school to let us go home. Don't fret over it, sis. Just relax and enjoy school while it lasts." I sighed, listening to my twin sister and taking deep calming breaths.

When we got to our school building, I waved goodbye to Kayla while she went on the elevator to get to the 3rd floor. I was taking the stairs to the 2nd floor. You see, Kayla may be my twin, but she's way smarter than me. In fact, she's one grade higher than I am. I'm just average. When I got to my classroom, I sat down and sighed, hoping Laharl didn't do anything stupid.

...

I was happy to hear that Sophie didn't call at school. That meant Laharl was doing what I ask him to do...probably because he didn't want to find out what Kayla would do to him if he didn't listen. I walked in my room, gently kicking my door closed and hearing it click when it did. I sat down, putting my school bag the side of my desk. What I wasn't happy about was that Laharl was laying on my bed watching me the whole time with his red demon eyes that were...in a way, hot. Whoa! Hold it, rewind! Did I just think Laharl was hot? I think I'm going insane here.

"Laharl, why are you laying on MY bed?"

"Hmph, your bed is more comfy than that weird bed in the closet..."

I sighed. "That's a blow-up bed. It's for camping and stuff." I pushed my bangs to one side of my face, trying to be nice. "I know it's not comfy, but please just deal with it for now."

"Hn." I couldn't help but smile at him. For some reason even if he was rude and mean, I knew in my heart he was a good demon. "What are you smiling about, girl? It's starting to annoy me."

I sweatdropped. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

Before I could say anymore to him, my maid and friend Angela knocked on my door and opened it, smiling kindly at both me and Laharl and bowing slightly. "Lady Kira, your mother and father are home from their business trip."

"Great...Thank you, Angela, and please just call me Kira. We're friends, are we not?"

She smiled. "Of course La- I mean, Kira. Mrs. Kingsly wishes for you to see her out back."

I frowned. When Mother wanted to speak with me, it meant she wanted me to do something that I didn't like, and I had a feeling it wouldn't be good. "Alright, Angela, can you get a tray of food for Laharl for me? And don't let his rudeness get to you. Just call for Kayla if he acts out."

"Of course Kira."

I waved and headed down stairs to the back door, which was a glass sliding door, seeing my mother sitting and sipping a glass of wine. I slid open the door and step outside, sliding it closed again. "You wanted to speak with me, Mother?"

"Yes, dear, what do you think of marriage?"

I was caught off guard when Mother said that word to me. What should I have thought? I was seventeen, almost eighteen in two weeks, but marriage? I hadn't even thought of doing it until I was at least nineteen and out of school. When Kayla found out our mother was marrying me off to some stranger, she'd be furious. I didn't want to get married to some guy that didn't even respect me or love me for who I was. I wanted to find love, not be forced into married life. I was starting to wish I could turn invisible and disappear, or just maybe, maybe take Laharl's offer of being his vassal forever.

...

Angel: Whoa! don't you just hate Kira, and Kayla's mother dearest? I know I do and I made her xD anyways review what you think Kira (and Kayla) might do. I'm already working on the 4th chapter so I'm half way done and thanks again to my wonderful beta, my twin sis~ who by the way is my OC's twin sister Kayla, your the best sis! thanks again to the two reviewers Mary and Banghg, ur reviews I enjoy reading them no matter lol I just hope I get better soon befiore Halloween comes up in three weeks :) I do luv dressing up. Ciao~


	4. Day Four

Angel: Hi! sorry for the wait people, sorry it's still short xD I'm trying really hard to make it little more longer on each chapter...probley forget though xD this chapter is funny, but mostly emotional, it made me cry when I worked on it _get's teary eyed _anyways I do not own Disgaea, anything, but I do own Kira, Kayla and their evil parents, Kayla is base off of my twiny. Enjoy~

...

Disgaea: Chapter 4

...

I covered my ears when Kayla yelled, almost busting my eardrums. "Kayla, please stop yelling like that!"

"How can I not?! Mother is making you marry some stranger! What happens if he's some creep or something?!"

I sighed. "Calm down, sis...I don't like it at all...but I can't do anything about it. No one can. Maybe I should just deal with it...?"

"...Then why doesn't she marry me off instead of you? I'm the oldest!"

I frowned, seeing Kayla was about to burst into tears because she couldn't do anything to help me. I wanted to cry, too, but I couldn't say no to my mom...She always came up with excuses, and I had no choice but to say yes to her. I hugged my twin tightly but not tight enough to hurt her. I didn't want to marry some stranger, but I had to be brave for my older twin sister...How else was I going to react? If it was my fate, I guessed I'd go along with it even if I didn't like it. I let go of Kayla, putting an arms length between us. "Don't worry sis...Something good will come of this. I just know it. We need to have faith, trust, and pixie dust." The last part was like a joke intended to make my dear older twin sister laugh, and sure enough, it worked! She started to laugh, wiping her tears away.

"Oh Kira, you know how to crack me up. You and your Tinkerbell mottos."

"Hey! It made you laugh and smile, didn't it? So there!" Hey, I couldn't help it. I like fairies, pixies and the other mythical creatures, especially dragons. They are so awesome!

"Yeah, so are you going to tell Prince Cockroach? He should know in case the guy that Mother is marrying you off to comes for a visit."

I frowned at the thought, something in my heart told me I shouldn't. I didn't know why, but my chest tightened at the thought. It was so silly of me, but I couldn't stop thinking that he'd hate me or wouldn't speak with me. I wished he was out of my life, but...all these emotions just hit me so fast and all at once. I was confused. I wanted to cry to Kayla, but I had to stay strong. She couldn't always save me from stuff like this. I had to do this myself for once and be a big girl.

"...Kira, you do know your making weird faces again...They're starting to freak me out a bit."

I blinked, rubbing back of my head sheepishly. "Sorry sis, you know how I get when I'm thinking...I guess I should tell Laharl. I just hope he'll take it well." I turn around, not seeing the confused face Kayla no doubt gave me. I walked out of her room to mine. Opening the door to see Laharl sitting on my bed, I was ready to go off on his ass, but I stayed calm, taking a deep breath. "Laharl, I have to tell you something...but I don't know how to say it…" I tapped my index finger against my chin in thought.

"Just tell me already woman!"

I huffed. Laharl was just making it harder on me, so I gave him what he wanted. "Fine! My mom is making me get married, okay? Happy now?!" I crossed my arms against my chest, looking away.

"Hmph, shouldn't you be happy? Don't all humans want to get married?"

"Not all humans want to get married, Laharl...Sometimes people send their kids to get married at some age. Not a lot of them enjoy the idea at all, like me. I'm going to hate it...Kayla is mad as hell with Mother right now. She thinks since she's the older twin, she should get married off first, but I know she's only doing that cause she knows it makes me unhappy." I sighed, plopping down on my bed and sadly looking at my feet

"...I don't get human ways."

"You should...You'll be staying three more days. Then Kayla and I are taking you back home. I'm going to hate meeting the guy mother set me up with...and you know what's worse? He's coming in two days, the day before you get sent back home."

"So this human guy is coming to meet you? Hmph, stupid fool. I know for a fact Kayla will kick his ass to hell..." He paused, smirking to himself. "Actually, that's not a bad thought. Hmhmhm! I'll make him into a Prinny, then torture him. Better yet...let my vassal Etna do the torture."

I sweatdropped at what he said. Seriously? Turn him into a what? Wait! Did he just call my twin by her name?! "Whoa! Hold it! Did you just call my twiny by her name? Are you actually listening to me?"

He quickly looked away, arms crossed and tint of blush on his cheeks. "I...Sh-...Shut up! So what if I'm listening to someone...I'm only listening to your stupid rules so I can get back to Netherworld...Nothing else!"

I raised my eyebrow. "I doubt that...It seems to me you're learning to act more like a human." My voice was singsong tune, teasing him.

"Wha?! No way in hell am I acting like you humans!" I couldn't help but giggle at his anger.

"Chill, I was just teasing Laharl. Anyway, why do you only call her by her name and not me?"

"...Because if I don't, she'll do something to me...Your sister is way scarier then you. You're more of the "don't kill" type of girl. If you were a demon back in Netherworld, you'd be dead in seconds."

"Geez, thanks for caring. Oh, by the way, tomorrow, you and I are going into town."

"Hn, why should I?"

"Because, you should get the feel of human life. Speaking of humans life, you have to wear the clothes Kayla and I bought for you, so no buts or anything...I'll get Kayla."

"Tsk, fine. Why isn't Kayla coming?"

I shrugged. "She said she was going to do something after I told her what Mother wanted me for..." A thought suddenly crossed my mind. "And why are you saying her name when she's not even here?" I was getting ticked. I didn't know if I was jealous or annoyed...probably both.

"She told me even if she's not around, she'll know...She's a witch, so I know to listen."

Geez...I felt like someone just stabbed me in the heart when he said that. Okay, I was a little sad he only called Sis by name. That was just harsh, but I couldn't let it get to me. Why did it get to me so badly anyway? I will never understand feelings. "Go put on a pair of those clothes, okay? And make sure to put the hat on, too." He didn't listen to me, so I pushed him into the closet, shoved the pair of clothes and the hat to his chest, and walked out, closing the closet door behind me.

...

I was dragging Laharl because he was being stubburn. He didn't like the idea of wearing human clothes, but I didn't care. I wanted out of that mansion and away from my evil parents. I let him walk on his own after we got far enough from home. I took Laharl to the ice cream shop, and oh boy, he sure was demanding to the poor guy behind the counter, especially when the guy asked me for my cell number...I was confused as hell. Why did he get mad about that? Laharl was confusing, so I pushed him outside before he tried to hurt the poor guy. "Why are you so angry at the guy for asking for my cell number?!" I was angry with him. What was his deal?

"Hmph..."

I frowned, narrowing my eyes at him when he crossed his arms and looked away. I put my hand on my forehead, calming down.

"Fine. If you're going to be a jerk, that's fine with me, but you have no right to threaten him just because he asked for my number...All guys do that here." I turned around, going back inside to get our ice cream and ignoring Laharl's growling under his breath. When I came back outside, he was still standing in the same spot...I almost dropped the ice cream cones. I was so pissed off at what I saw! Three girls from my and Kayla's school were flirting with Laharl! Could you believe it? Why was I mad about it? No way...w-…was I jealous? Great. First Laharl was jealous. Now me...Wonderful.

"Here's your ice cream, Laharl." I forced a sweet smile on my face as I walked over, making the three girls give me dirty look for interrupting their talk.

"Hmph, about time." I rolled my eyes, handing him his ice cream cone.

A girl with shoulder length blonde hair decided to speak. "Who are you?" She even sounded rude and stuck up.

"Kira, and what's your name? Oh wait! I don't give a damn, and if you excuse us, Laharl and I are having a date."

When I looked at Laharl, he red in the face. When I said we were on a date, it wasn't true, but I said it for our sake to make those bimbos leave.

"Yeah, right!"

"Oh? Want proof? I'll give you proof."

I don't know what came over me to prove it. He wasn't even my boyfriend, and he was a demon overlord for crying out loud! I kissed Laharl on the lips, shocking the girls and leaving him stone shocked in place. "See? So bugger off!"

After I said that, I grabbed Laharl's free hand and dragged him away from the pissed off girls. I pushed him down on the bench at the park and sat down next to him, starting to lick my ice cream cone happily. On the inside, I was freaking out! Why for all that is all holy did I kiss Laharl?! With my luck, he'd just yell at me...but I was hoping he would stay shocked for a while longer. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before he snapped out of it.

"...What was that for?! Yuck!" I frowned, watching him wipe his mouth.

"It wasn't so bad...Did you eat watermelon?"

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Yeah...why?"

"I taste watermelon in my mouth now...I like watermelon." I took another lick of my ice cream. What I didn't notice was Laharl was blushing. He was angry, but he ignored it and licked his ice cream cone. After we finished our ice cream cones, I took him over to the swings, pushing him on one while I sat down on the next swing next to him. I kick my legs off the ground started swinging forward, backward, forward, backward. I was high enough that I almost could touch the leaves of a nearby tree. I slowed down, digging the heels of my feet into the ground to stop swinging, and sighed, my shoulders slumping down. I wanted to forget about getting married, and nothing was working...Maybe I should have just forgotten about ever being happy. Curse you life! If there was a god...I begged him to please, please, save me from this life. I didn't want to marry some strange guy to make my parents happy.

I think I just broke down at that moment. I looked at the ground, trying hard not let the tears come, but I couldn't stop them this time. The tears were falling down to the dirt ground next to my feet. I choked on a sob, not hearing shuffling close to me. I closed my eyes tightly, begging the tears to stop. I didn't want to cry in front of Laharl. He'd probably think I was some weak human...Oh, I am a weak human!

"...Hey, what are you crying for."

I shook my head side to side and stood up, turning my back to him andholding my hands together at my chest.

"What's your problem?"

"...Y-...You wouldn't understand! Your parents never made you marry someone you don't know! And what's worse is that Mother didn't even care!" I tried wiping the tears were trying to escape, but they just kept coming. "Why...Why don't Mother and Father love me and Kayla anymore? Why...?" I sobbed and put my hands on my face, falling to the ground and not caring if Laharl saw me in this state. I didn't care.

"...Kira."

I stopped crying, moving my hands away from my face. I was surprised to hear his voice say my name. I was so happy that I stood up and turned to him with my tear stain face to see him scratching his cheek and blushing. I choked back another sob, running to him and hugging him close. I was so happy to hear him say my name for once, and maybe...I was starting to get to know Laharl slightly better. He really was nice, but he was embarrassed to show feelings of caring, happiness, and even love. I knew for sure I was going to help him learn all those human things we do to show feelings, especially love. Even demons can love...right?

...

Angel: _wips tears with sleeve _so emotional! it seems Laharl got his first kiss-

Kira: Wait! did you just said I was Laharl's first kiss?!

Angel: _smiles _yep! isn't that a good then? it shows your were his first, anyways as I was going to say, the next POV I think is going to be about Kayla...maybe depends what I have in mind for the next chapter, hope everyone enjoy this funny/sad chapter, ciao~


	5. Day Five

Angel: Here's chapter 5 of Disgaea: Magic Melody, I hope you enjoy this chapter I know I had fun working on it :D anyways I do not own Disgaea or anythign else just the plot, Kira, Kayla, and their parents or any other OC's you see (Kayla is base off of my twin sister she beta's this story) if you do not like back off and find another story 'kay? thanks and pelase enjoy~

...

Disgaea: Chapter 5

...

I was writing down stuff to do after school. I was making up a list of what I could do to help Laharl understand human ways, but I stopped when a familiar voice made me look up. It was those three girls that were flirting with Laharl, standing their glaring at me, especially stuck up girl in the middle.

"Yes? What can I do for you three lovely girls?" That was sarcasm. They girls knew that, and it made them more pissed off.

"Cut the crap, Kingsly! Why would a low life person like you have a handsome guy like that? Maybe he dated you out of pity…or is it because you paid him?" The other two girls laughed, making her smile victoriously, but I didn't let it get to me.

I smiled. "Nah, I'm dating him because we care for each other in a weird way...but I don't think you know the meaning of love do you? Oh, that's right! You ask your dear old daddy to get you what you want. If I didn't know any better, you're the tramp Felicia, and your two kitty-cats behind you are only your friends because you have the money. Aw, did I say that aloud? By the way, girls, next time you want to talk bad to other people...don't go to the bathroom. The walls have ears."

I stood up, grabbed my stuff, and walked out, leaving behind one steamed Felicia and two freaked out girls trying to tell her I was lying. I wasn't. Why did people think they could talk about people behind their backs in the bathrooms, especially when they didn't look before talking. Proud of my accomplishment, I walked to the roof to see Kayla was there as well. I was dying to tell her what happened, and boy did she crack up laughing. She laughed so hard she felt like her gut busted on her.

"Oh man, I wish I was there to see the looks on their faces! Tell me, was Felicia pissed off so much steam came from her hot head?" I nodded and smiled, high fiving Kayla after wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so much.

"I don't know, sis. I walked out of my classroom acting all badass, but I did get her two lackeys in trouble. Remember when I told you they were in the girl's restroom while I was in their trying to fix my uniform when Felicia purposely spelled hot chili on my top?"

"Yep, I so remember that day. I pulled her top away from her chest and poured hot chili into her shirt. Oh boy, that was so awesome!"

I laughed, holding my side. I calmed down after awhile, and we talked some more about the funniest moments in the past until Kayla changed the subject.

...

Kayla's POV

Something told me that ever since Kira was told by our mother dearest that she was getting married off to some strange guy, she was worried what Prince Cockroach thought. That got me thinking...She like-liked him! Why of all people did she have to fall for a demon prince, especially an Overlord? I got ready before Kira got up, as always, and waited at the front door, asking Sophie to watch over Prince Cockroach again. After a while, Kira finally came down, trying to wake herself up. We said farewell to Sophie and walked outside, heading to school.

...

I enjoyed my science class as always. Mr. Slight congratulated me on another job well done. I walked out of the classroom and decided to walk up to the roof since no one ever did. There was a saying that some ghosts were haunting it. I of course believed them, but that wouldn't scare me one bit. I sat down, leaning my back against the edge so I wouldn't fall. I was enjoying the sunshine when the rooftop door opened, and my dear twin sister appeared all smirking like she had a victory.

"Hi, Kira, what's up?"

Oh man, when Kira told me about what she said and the look on Felicia and her lackeys' faces, I cracked up laughing! Who wouldn't? They were tramps, and Felicia was always jealous of me. She always tried to get at Kira, but she knew better and tried to get back some how. The bell rang, saying lunch was over, so I said goodbye to Kira and went to my next class. It was Math, one of those classes with no music and no talking, or you'd get your butt put in detention. Trust me, the lady that taught that class? She was a hardcore bitch. (Excuse my French, but if you had been in her class, you would think it too.)

...

I told Kira after school ended that I was going to do something while she took Prince Cockroach out into town. She nodded and walked home to get him. I knew what I had to do...I knew Kira could take care of herself, but I was afraid for her life. I read up on the guy she was going to marry, sneaking into Mother and Father's room while they were out. I went to the witchcraft bookstore and saw the creepy guy that gave off a freaky aura. It wasn't a bad one. He just knew who I was or something, but I pushed that aside and went to looking for the book I needed.

It was getting late and dark out, and I was about to give up until I came across n eerie room full of dust and cobwebs. Pushing the spider webs aside, I saw a thick book sitting on a small stand on a small table. It had a weird symbol on the front. I blew the dust off it and wiped the rest of it off with my hand. The symbol was a pentagram, of course, but when I opened it up, there was a big metal pentagram that was carved by someone. I popped it out from the book to read the words that on it. "Uncreate", arrow pointing to the left to the word "Water", then "Earth" "Spirit". After that, the word "Create", arrow pointing to the right to the word "Air" then "Fire". In the middle were the words "Smell, See, Hear, Touch, and Taste." It was very odd to have this inside the book, especially when you can fit it into the front page. I put it back and left the room.

I walked back to the house, thinking I'd go back to searching next day after school, but what I saw when I got back was a surprise. Mother and Father were talking to some guy. I was wondering who it was, but then, I remembered...It must have been that guy Mother forced Kira into marrying. I was furious again. I snuck upstairs with out them seeing me, opened Kira's room, and closed it, locking the door. I turned around to see Kira and Prince Cockroach staring at me confused and annoyed. Wait, why was Prince Cockroach annoyed? ...Did I interrupt something? I shook my head.

"Kira...don't freak out, but...that guy Mother told you about?" She nodded, frowning, "Well, he's downstairs, having a chat with Mother and Father right now."

The look on Kira's face was surprised and worried. "What? B-But he was supposed to be here tomorrow!" She was freaking out, so I walked over and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down, sis. I'm not letting Mother do what she wishes."

She frowned. "What are you thinking to do then? You know Mother will do anything to get me married off.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I have a trick up my sleeve."

"...What are you up to, Sis? Don't tell me you're going to use magic."

I smirked. "Yep, all I need is that book you have, sis." I reached my hand out to her so she would hand me the book, but she was having trouble thinking it over. "Do you really want to marry a guy that might just abuse you or use you just like Mother and Father do?"

Kira was in thought. She shook her head no. She went to her closet and got the book, bringing it out to me.

"Just don't do anything that will harm them, please, Sis?"

I couldn't help but frown. "I can't keep that promise, Kira. If that bastard even tries to harm you, no matter which way...I'll make him regret he even touched you." When someone hurts my twin sister, I make them pay. Kira is too kind and sweet for her own good even if she does have her moments.

She sighed, giving up. "Fine...just at least don't kill them. You can send them to some place that will torture them, but not kill them. Got it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll look at the book in my room. If the stranger says anything or does anything wrong...scream or take Prince Cockroach with you."

"Hey! I keep telling you it isn't Prince Cockroach. It's Laharl, damn it!"

Kira sweatdropped. I couldn't help but smirk. "Does it annoy you?"

"Now, now, Kayla, Laharl...We can't be too loud, or Mother will hear, and no one knows Laharl is living in my closet. We're going to keep it that way, all right? And Kayla, at least try to call Laharl by his name sometimes..."

I pouted. "Fine, but I won't call his name all the time, only when I'm being serious. Laharl...watch over my sister for me, will you? If that creep does something to make her cry...you can scare him or whatever to punish him."

Laharl smirked. Kira wasn't too happy I gave Laharl permission to do whatever he wanted to the guy, but I could tell she hoped Laharl would do it. I walked out of Kira's room, leaving the two lovebirds alone I told Angela I wanted no one to bug me unless it was Laharl or Kira. I sat the book on my desk, flipped it open, and started to look for the spell I needed. I had gotten to the 56th page, and it was after midnight. Everyone must have been asleep already. I was about to get my PJs on when my eyes caught the words "Veris Tempestas Florens". I read the incantations in Latin and English. I couldn't help but smirk. If I could have seen own my face, I would have been smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

I marked the page and put the book inside my desk drawer, locking it. Better safe then sorry, I always say. After that, I put those PJs on and crawled into bed, falling asleep.

...

I was already up and dressed. I walked out of my room to see if Kira was awake but found she was with mother downstairs...I frowned, narrowing my eyes when I saw the guy next to Kira with his arm around her shoulder. She seemed very uncomfortable, so I decided to stop that.

"What's up? Come on, Kira. Don't want to be late for school now, do we?" I smiled sickeningly sweet at Mother who was giving me quite a look for interrupting her. Who cares? I pushed the guys arm off of my sister, glaring at him and saying "Touch her, and I'll hurt you so much you wish you were never born." with my eyes. I grabbed Kira's wrist and dragged her outside. When we were far enough from the house, I let go of her.

"So...what did Mother and that guy say to you?"

I frowned, looking at Kira while we walked to school. She seemed sad and scared

"I...I don't like him, Kayla. He already thinks I belong to him and tells me I can't do this or that! I don't want to marry him! I'd rather die!" I stopped, walking to grab Kira's arm and pull her to me. I hugged her close, letting her cry as much as she wanted. Screw school! My sister was having a mental break down because of an ass!

"It's okay, sis. I have everything ready. After we send Laharl home in two more days...we grab everything we can and take Sophie and Angela with us. You can marry whenever you want as long as the guy isn't a jerk or abusive to you, 'kay?" I pushed her gently away from me to arms length, smiling at her. "Just stay strong for two more days, and we'll be free from those good-for-nothing parents. I promise!"

She nodded and wiped her tears away with her uniform sleeve, smiling slightly. It was close enough for me. We arrived at school, went to class, and did same old boring stuff. We walked back home, said hi to Angela, told her same old boring stuff happened, went upstairs to Kira's room to see Laharl, who was sitting cross legged on Kira's bed as always...If he liked the bed so much, why didn't he just sleep in it with Kira? Demons…

"So, what are we going to do with Mark?"

"Don't worry about, Mark, sis...I have it all under control. If he tries anything, I'll get him."

"Hmph, for a human...it almost worries me to be near you."

I grinned. "Well, then...I guess it's working. Just remember, two more days, and you're home free."

"Finally..."

I saw Kira frown from the corner of my eye, knowing she didn't want him to go. I smiled.

"So are you two going into town? I need to do some more searching." That was a lie. I already got it all done last night, but I wanted Kira to have fun while it lasted. It seemed she was starting to care about Laharl. I didn't know why, but it made her happy. Whatever makes her happy makes me happy, too.

"Oh yeah! Come on, Laharl, we can go to the park again and see the animals at the zoo."

I chuckled, watching as Laharl was dragged outside by my lovely twin sister. I walked to my room and closed it, going straight to my reading like I always did. I hoped this time when I cast the spell, nothing bad would happen. 'Please, God, watch over Kira and Laharl even if he's a demon.' That was what I wished with all of my heart and soul.

...

Kira's POV

"Come on! For a demon, you sure drag your feet."

"S-Stop dragging me, woman! I can walk on my own two feet!" I stopped, but I didn't let go of his wrist until he said to.

"Want to go to the park or the zoo?"

He crossed his arms against his chest, something he must really like doing. "Hn, doesn't matter...as long as you don't start to cry this time."

I turned red in the face, embarrassed that I cried in front of him. "Well, sorry! Everything happened yesterday all at once and it just hit me, okay?! I'm only human. I cry when I'm too stressed out, hurt, or sad...You have to understand humans are not stronger than you demons are." I put my fingers in my hair, already stressing.

"...Okay, okay! Geez, I won't keep speaking harshly about humans...Only to those that I hate, especially that human named Mark." I watched as he narrowed his red eyes growled under his breath.

I tilted my head. "Why do you hate Mark? I don't really care for him because he's so controlling."

"Hmph...I don't like anyone thinking they can control what is mine."

My heart fluttered like million butterflies when he said that. I knew I was blushing because my face was warm. Laharl finally looked at me and saw I was blushing. He was confused, but then he himself was blushing and nervous.

"D-Don't even think it's because I care...I meant because you're my vassal, and I don't like anyone trying to take my vassals. They're mine!"

All the fluttering went away when he said that. I looked away for the duration of the zoo trip. I heard Laharl say something, but I was battling my inner self because I thought...No, I did like Laharl maybe more, but why was too stubborn to show his feelings? Was it because his mother sacrificed her life for his? I guessed I had to deal with his weird outbursts until he left...but my heart tightened at the thought of him leaving. God, what was I supposed to do? Was it wrong to fall for a demon prince? If so...I still couldn't stop feeling those feelings for him even if I tried, so I'd do my very best to be strong for Kayla and Laharl. I just hoped nothing bad would happen before or on the day Laharl went home.

...

Angel: Wow...it seems Laharl is getting soft~~ what is Kayla up to? well Laharl get home? find out on the next chapter of Disgaea: Magic Melody! If you wondering what the latin incantation means? you just have to wait intill chapter 7 for that my dearies, but their is somethign I well do for Halloween, I well draw Kira, and Kayla in their costumes I wont say what they are going to dress up as you just have to wait intill I get done with it _smiles_ so hope you all enjoy this chapter I know I did, ciao~


	6. Day Six

Angel: Sorry it tooked so long, Halloween and stuff, in this chapter theirs a huge surprise, so be ready to gasp in shock and surprise. anyways I do not own Disgaea I only own Kira, Kayla, other OC's you see also Kayla is my twin sis the one beta reading this, yay~ so please enjoy this chapter.

...

Disgaea: Chapter 6

...

I was so angry with mother! She wanted me to share my room with Mark! Can you believe that?! When Kayla heard Mother say that, she stormed right to Mother, got in her face, and told her he would not sleep in my room, which made Mother flinch. (She was scared of her, too, sometimes.) Kayla grabbed my arm gently and dragged me upstairs to my room where Laharl was eating on the floor. He probably liked Angela's cooking. So cute!

"I can't believe Mother would do that!" Laharl stopped eating to look at us confusedly.

"What did that woman do this time?"

"She was going to let Mark sleep in Kira's room, so I gave it to her!"

I sweatdropped. "Now, now Kayla. Let's just hope no one tries to get in our way when we send Laharl home tomorrow."

"Yeah, I got the spell to stop anyone if they get in our way, sis. No worries. I'll send Laharl home safe and sound. Oh, that reminds me. I better go back to looking through that book of spells just in case I find another spell to use. Remember, you two go out and have fun, especially you, Prince...You should enjoy life here while it lasts."

I watched Kayla walk out of my room before looking back at Laharl, who was annoyed at Kayla for some reason until he said something. "Damn it! First, Etna keeps calling me Prince. Now, her?! This is unforgivable!"

"She's warming up to you, Laharl...I think…Anyway, put that hat on so we can go out into town again. You should enjoy it before tomorrow."

"Hmph, like I would miss anything here."

Yeah, it was a stab to the heart when he said that, but I didn't show it and kept smiling. We walked outside, but not before telling Sophie and Angela where we were going. I took Laharl around to some places he hadn't gotten to see yet. We heard screaming of joy nearby, so when I saw that Carnival rides were up and running, I grabbed Laharl by the wrist, dragging his butt inside and paying for our way in.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel! No, the Roller-coaster ride!" I was so excited because I'd never been to any of these before. I was always too little, and Mother and Father never took us. I pushed Laharl into the first cart of the Roller-coaster and sat down next to him, letting the metal thing go on over our heads and make the sound showing it was locked and ready. It started to move slowly up. "You better hold onto your hat, Laharl...This is so exciting!"

Laharl was about to say something, but we stopped at the top and zoomed down fast. He actually listened and held his hat on his head, clinging on the metal thing. I just laughed.

...

When it was over, I had to sit down with Laharl, who was vowing to never go on that ride again. I grabbed his hand to drag him over to the Ferris Wheel. The guy that worked there helped me into the seat while Laharl sat down next to me, not needing any help of course. He grumbled about the guy touching what was his. I blushed, hiding my face with my hair. I wasn't wearing the red ribbon I usually wore to school.

When the ride started, it was fun enjoying the scenery at the top, but I also hated how high we were. I distracted myself by talking to Laharl. He was actually talking to me like I wasn't some pest or annoyance. I felt like the most special girl in the world. I didn't ever want this day to end...but I knew it would sooner or later. I wanted to make it last. I kind of felt like Cinderella, but my Prince turned out to be a Demon Prince. I wouldn't change it for a second. Laharl and I were more like Beauty and The Beast. I was Belle, and Laharl was The Beast with a cold heart. Eventually, he warmed up to Belle, and they fell madly in love with each other. I just wished I could tell him without him rejecting my feelings. I knew he would because he didn't want to love again...ever.

I gripped onto the metal pole in front of us. "L-Laharl?"

"Hm? What is it this time?" He had his arms crossed over his chest as usual. I giggled softly.

"...Remember when I used that spell on you where you saw some of my memories?" I was getting nervous, so I gripped tighter onto the pole.

"Yeah? What about it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"W-Well...I kinda lied. When you saw my memories...I could also see yours, so I, um...I know why you don't want to love anymore!" I slowly turned my head to see his face. I flinched when he gave me his icy glare. Yep, he was pissed.

"What! You stupid girl! No one, and I mean no one, should know about that!"

"I know! And I'm sorry! I was afraid to tell you because you'd hate me...That's why I wanted to tell you now, and I haven't even told anyone. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, not even my twin sister." I was almost in tears, but I held them back.

"Hate you? Ha! I despise you! I guess I was wrong...All humans are worthless creatures. I should've known better..."

I looked at my trembling hands, tears coming out and rolling down my cheeks, but one thing I didn't notice was when my hands were gripping tightly on the metal, I didn't know the metal pole was actually burning the metal on the sides where the pole was locked in place. I was about to say something when the ride suddenly jerked hard, making Laharl fall back me fall forward.

What happened next was the most terrifying thing that ever happened to me. The pole came off, and I fell right out of the ride. The other side was still there, but I was now hanging, listening to everyone screaming down below. I was so scared. I didn't want to die. I didn't get a chance to finish school, get a job, find a guy to marry, or start a family. My life was hanging on a thread. I choked back a sob, praying to God I woudn't die, until what Laharl said got to me. I was a worthless human...and maybe I didn't deserve to live. Was this a sign showing I deserved death? I was about to give in to death let go of the pole when a voice broke through the emptiness I was feeling to snap me out of the horrible thoughts. I looked up to see Laharl looking at me with a different look in his eyes...Was that worry? Did he still care for a worthless human like me?

"L-Laharl...I'm sorry...so sorry I saw that memory of your mother when she sacrificed her life for yours...I promise I didn't tell anyone...P-Please don't despise me. I'll try not to be worthless human..." The tears came out like I was a fountain.

"...I don't despise you, stupid...I let my anger get the best of me...again…and you're not worthless either. Just grab my hand so I can pull you up to safety. You can take me to any other rides even that evil ride you call a "Roller-coaster ride.""

I couldn't help but laugh. I was so happy he didn't despise me. I raised my right hand carefully, missing his hand couple of times. I almost had it when the metal pole started to break off. I screamed when it jerked down, hearing Laharl curse. I gripped the pole with both hands trembling.

"I-I can't do it, Laharl...I'm too weak. I've always been too weak. I can't even stand up to Mother and Father." It was like someone was making me say the words. "Why even bother...All am I good at is being used by people. It would all be better if I just disappeared…then everyone would be happy..."

"What the hell are you saying?! You idiot! What's gotten into you?! Just take my hand stupid!"

"What's wrong, Prince Laharl? Can't even save one human girl? How pathetic."

No One's POV

Laharl snapped his head up to see a familiar woman smirking down at him. He growled.

"Pandora...what did you do to Kira?! Tell me now, witch!"

The woman known as Pandora chuckled darkly, a smile on her lips. "I was just helping the poor girl. It was easy. All I had to do was get her light weak enough for my dark magic to get to her...You see, Kira here is what you call a Wiccan...She's my enemy from long ago just like your stupid Mother was. Kira doesn't know this, but she's a reincarnation of my enemy Kamila. How happy I am to finally get my revenge on her."

Laharl growled. "Don't you dare!" He didn't care if people saw. He brought out his sword hidden in his red scarf. "I'll destroy you once and for all, witch!"

"Hmph, I don't think so, Prince...I have her under my control now. Can you guess what I can make her do? I can make her let go of that pole she was holding onto for dear life." Pandora grinned evilly, making Laharl growl even louder and showing how angry he was. "Aww, did I piss you off, Prince? Do you wonder why I sent you here? So I could sneak through the portal after you and get my hands on her!"

"You bitch! This was all a set up. I'll send you back where Mother and Kamila did long ago! That I promise, Pandora."

Laharl pointed his sword at Pandora, whose narrowed her eyes, looking catlike.

"So be it. I will not kill Kira...yet. When you get home, I'm free to do whatever I want with her. So how about it, Laharl?"

His glare darkened when she said that. "I will not let you hurt Kira! She belongs to me, witch, and whatever belongs to me, I will protect!" Laharl jumped off the Ferris Wheel seat at Pandora with his sword ready to swing. When he was close enough, he yelled out one of his skills. "X-Slash!"

After he did his move, he quickly jumped away from her, landing back on the Ferris Wheel. Pandora held her side, blood soaking her dress. She glared at the demon prince, clearly pissed off at him for hurting her.

"You little brat! How dare you hurt me! For that, I'll let you watch as your little girlfriend falls to her doom!" Pandora snapped her fingers.

When she did that, Kira let go, her empty eyes showing it wasn't her that did it.

"Kira!"

Kira's POV

_Why am I cold? It's so dark. Where am I? Did I die? No! I didn't want to die yet! I didn't get to tell Kayla how much I love her! She was the best twin sister in the whole galaxy. I never got a chance to tell Laharl...that I love him. What did I do wrong?_

"...ira!"

_That voice...It almost sounded like Laharl._

"Kira!"

_It is Laharl! Laharl, help me! I'm scared..._

I gasped, seeing a light shine right in my face. I covered my eyes with my right arm, pushing myself up with my left hand. The bright light went down some to reveal the figure of a woman. She wasn't alone, though. Another woman was with her, but she was slightly shorter then the first. The first lady had long hair to her waist. It was blonde just like mine but without the orange near the roots and tips. She also had baby blue eyes, but they looked more mature then mine. The other lady...Wait, it couldn't be! That woman was none other than Laharl's mother! She had light brown hair. Her eyes reminded me so much of Laharl's, but her red eyes had more brown in them. They both smiled at me.

"Kira...you're thinking about why I look like you but older?" I nodded. I stood up, wanting to know. "I'm Kamila, and you're my reincarnation. I died sealing Pandora away, so Elma here could live her life with the man she loved...but she also died as you already know from seeing Laharl's memories."

I gasped. "I'm so sorry I did that to Laharl, ma'am!" I looked at Laharl's mother, Elma, but she just smiled and hugged me, taking me by surprise.

"It's alright, Kira...To tell you the truth, I was hoping you would find out and help him. I cannot help him since I'm dead…but you can, Kira. You're the only person that make Laharl love again and make him believe in it, too."

I looked at Elma, shocked that she actually needed my help, but I was useless. I looked away. "No! I'm worthless. I don't deserve love or anything! I can't even do anything right anymore." I stepped back, bending down, hugging myself, and choking back a sob.

"Oh, Kira...don't think so lowly of yourself. I- no, we watched you grow into the fine young lady you are today. Look at me." Elma gently lifedt my chin up to look at her. She smiled like a true mother would to their loving child. "You are not worthless. You did so many good things. You saved so many animal's lives, healing them with low class magic. You even changed my son's heart. There isn't much time...Pandora is making you fall to your doom. You must break the magic Pandora put upon you."

"We'll give you some of our magic just in case." Elma smiled gently at me. "Please look out for my son. Tell him I will always love him."

I nodded. "I will Elma...Goodbye, Kamila. I'll get Pandora for you if she ever shows up again."

Kamila smiled. " 'Kay, take care."

Everything was blurry. Elma and Kamila were disappearing from my vision. Everything appeared, the blue sky, the screaming of the people. I quickly used a low class magic.

"Wind!" The wind came from below me and made me land on the ground gently.

"Kira!"

I look up to see Laharl landing on the ground in front of me. He put his sword away, running over to me out of breath. Was he that worried about me?

"...What just happened? First thing I remember was someone was making say things I didn't really mean. After that I saw Kamila and Elma." I stood up, dusting off my outfit and facing Laharl, who had a look of surprise and shock.

"Y-You saw my mother?!"

"Yeah...She says she will always love you and told me to look out for you, too."

Laharl was silent. I looked around and saw people coming back, so I grabbed Laharl's hand, dragging him away from the Carnival to the house. When I told Kayla what happened, she would freak and be on the look out for Pandora. I wondered...I knew Kayla would be upset tomorrow, but...I promised Elma I would look out for him. If I have to go with him...so be it. Maybe I could drag Kayla with me? We were going to run away anyway, so why not? I nodded to myself knowing what I had to do.

...

Angel: Wow, it seems Kira met Elma Laharl's Mother and Kamila. But well Pandora get her revenge on Kira? just keep on reading Dude's and Dudette's, to flames or anything like that, if you don't like it just turn around and find another story to read. Thanks, and I well work on the 7th chapter some time next month, oh and I did a Halloween specail chapter for the people who like this story. Ciao~


	7. Halloween Bonus Chapter

Angel: Yo! listen up people~ this is a Halloween chapter! and I hope everyone well have a awsome, wicked Halloween. Just don't go over board with the candy...trust me. Anyways I do not own Disgaea, I just own Kira, and kayla and any OC's you see belongs to me, set for Kayla she belongs to my twin sis, which beta's this story. So Please enjoy this Halloween Chapter.

...

Disgaea: Bonus Chapter

...

I was excited! Halloween was here! Kayla and I already had our costumes made a week before. Kayla was going to be a witch, and I was going to be a cat demon. The guy that made our costumes made cat ears that almost looked felt real...I hoped he didn't kill a cat to make them, or I'd be pissed. I adore cats. Anyway, I was doing poses with my costume in the mirror on my closet door. When the other opened, I ignored Laharl's raised eyebrow.

"What is that you're wearing?"

I put my arms above my head and did a sexy pose for the hell of it. Without looking at him, I said "I'm checking out my Halloween costume. I do want to make sure nothing is wrong with it. Kayla is checking on her costume in her room, too."

"...What are you a cross breed or something? And what is this Halloween you talk about? I never heard of it in the Netherworld." I stopped doing poses in the mirror and faced Laharl with shock and horror on my face.

"Halloween is the best holiday humans do! Humans dress up in scary, cute, sexy, costumes or whatever they want to wear...and I'm a cat demon for your information."

"Hmph, couldn't fool me. For your information, cat demons are called Nekomatas in the Netherworld...I don't think you can pull it off ether."

I frowned. "What do you mean I can't pull it off?"

"Nekomatas are completely naked except for the fur covering their breasts...I didn't want to know anything other then that. I can't stand big chested females."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Is that all? You don't know me too well...Once last year, Kayla and I dressed up as Lilith and Morgana...We won the sexiest costumes that year. We so beat Felicia and her lackeys as well. It was priceless seeing their faces when we won."

The look on Laharl's face was so priceless. He was blushing, probably thinking of it. There was a knock on my door. I heared Kayla's voice through the door and her she could come in. I gasped all giddy. Her costume was so cute, especially the small hat on her head.

"Kayla that costume is so cute on you!"

She smiled. "So does yours, sis. How that guy made those cat ears look so real is beyond me...just hope he didn't have to kill a cat to make them."

I laughed. "I was thinking the same thing when he showed them to me. Anyway, I just remembered something...I asked the guy to make another costume especially for Laharl."

"That's why you were getting my measurements!? I do not need some stupid costume. I can just be myself."

"You will, Laharl. I asked him not to make any shirts for you. I made sure he made some shorts in a Halloween style, and since you already have that weird tattoo on your back with devil wings, it's a perfect costume...being yourself!"

"Hmph, as long as I don't have to wear stupid costumes, I'm fine with it."

"Good, here, put it on so we can go out and get ourselves some candy!" I pushed the Halloween shorts into his arms and shoved him in my closet, closing it and hearing his muffled voice say. "Hey!" I snickered under my hands like a Cheshire Cat.

I turned around to look at Kayla. She was sweatdropping.

"What?"

"...Kira, remind me not to ever let you have sugar after this."

I pouted. "B-but!"

"No buts! And I thought I was worse...Anyway, when Prince is done, come down so we can head on out and get free candy from those suckers."

I sweatdropped at Kayla's choice of words about the people. She walked out of my room, closing the door behind her. I went to my makeup stuff and started to apply eye shadow, eyeliner, and light pink lipstick. I put red ribbons on each side of my head and went back to fixing the red demon wings and heart-shaped tail. My closet door opened, and Laharl walked out with the same shorts he wore when I found him with a Halloween twist.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..."

"Hey, you look good...for being yourself that is. This is a good time to get to know humans better. We should go to the haunted house on the hill. People are saying they see weird freaky stuff."

"Hmph, like I'll be scared."

"Oh, we'll see about that, Laharl. When someone says that things happen, trust me. When Kayla and I said we weren't scared, we got scared so bad we never went back, but now...I think it'll be fun going back to that haunted house. Now, let's go! Here's a candy bag. Be nice and remember to say thank you to the people who give you candy...Just don't be like Kayla and run like a maniac."

Laharl sweatdropped "That girl is something. Whatever, let's get done with this...Halloween thing."

...

Kayla, Laharl, and I went from house to house until our bags were completely full of the yumminess. It was time to go to the hill where the Haunted House was. When we entered, an eerie wind hit us. It stopped, so I stepped inside first, Kayla and Laharl following after. He just crossed his arms and looked around like it was nothing.

"So...should we split up?"

"I would say no, but what the heck. You two go up stairs while I stay downstairs. Have fun." I watched as Kayla skipped into the a room on the left side.

"...Okay that was weird. Kayla never wanted us to split up before. Oh well, probably nothing. Let's check upstairs."

I grabbed Laharl by the wrist, dragging him up the stairs. He complained that I shouldn't drag him around, but I rolled my eyes, ignoring him until we got upstairs. I let him go, looking around carefully. We walked to the closest room, which was the Master Bedroom. It was freaky just standing there, and I was about to turn around and tell Laharl we should go to the next room when I saw a ghost person staring right at me. I stared back for a second and screamed, running out of the room and tripping on my own feet, dust flying up in the air.

"...Owwie..." I stood back up on my feet, wiping the dust from my costume.

I turned around to call Laharl's name but stopped dead, still seeing the same ghost person staring right at me. Laharl was at my side. I didn't know how. Maybe I was still too freaked out to notice earlier.

"What the hell is your problem? It's just a ghost. It can't hurt you...Mentally, yes, maybe it can possess your body. It doesn't matter. This is stupid. Let's just get out of here...Where is Kayla? Usually when something happens to you, she's here right away..."

Laharl was right. If Kayla heard me scream, she'd be at my side in seconds. A thought came to me. Maybe a ghost possessed her, or maybe they were keeping her captive down below the basement!

"The basement! When someone kidnaps someone, they put them in the basement all chained up!"

"...Yeah right. That only works for killers and murderers."

I frowned, knowing he was right, but it was a thought...It's the thought that counts...right? "Right! We should find Kayla. She said she was going to look downstairs, so let's go check it out!" I ran downstairs, ignoring Laharl's shouts about slowing down or something I didn't care about. I had to find my twin!

It felt like hours while we were in the haunted house. We looked everywhere for Kayla, the attic (which I made Laharl go into), the basement (which also made Laharl go into...Yes I was that scared!), the rooms upstairs, and the dinner hall. This house even had a big open area in the back where people could dance and have parties. There was still no sign of my twin...Something was fishy, and it wasn't the weird looking dead fish hanging from the wall that sings. I was about to go crazy not knowing where my twin sister was, not knowing if she was hurt or something! Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket to see it was Kayla that was calling. I answered it quickly.

"Kayla! are you alright?!"

"_Of course I'm alright. I'm at a party...Where are you? Don't tell me you're still at the haunted house?_"

"Wha-What?! B-But you were looking downstairs while we looked upstairs! Why didn't you call me sooner?! I was going crazy!"

Kayla laughed on the other side of the line. "_Sorry sis, I thought you would figure it out I left since you probably saw a ghost and screamed. I didn't come running to you._"

"Kayla! You're such a meanie-pants! When we get home, I don't want to speak with you until you apologize!" I pushed on the end button before she could say it. I was steaming mad. Who wouldn't be? I loved my twin sister, but she sure drove me insane...Wait, I'm already insane!

"So let me guess...she left us alone in this so-called haunted house?" I nodded. "Hmph, figures she would do something like that."

"I don't care! She should've texted me or something! I'm going home. You can go to the party if you want Laharl...but I won't speak with Kayla until she apologizes for real. It's not a laughing matter to me." I stormed away from the hill and Laharl, who shook his head and walked in the direction of the party.

...

I was walking past trick or treaters, watching how happy they were to get candy. I was almost halfway home when I just stopped, thinking about the party. I couldn't just go home anyway. Mark was still living with us. Thankfully, he was staying in a guest room downstairs. Really, thank God for that one. I turned to the right when I got to a corner, jogging all the way to the party. I was pushing past people, ignoring their angry yelling. I didn't care. They didn't move when I said I was coming through. It's their fault.

I saw Laharl's back, and the worse part? Felicia was there flirting with him when I told her he was my boyfriend! Eh?! Did I just say my boyfriend? I didn't care. That bitch was going down! When I walked over, I saw what she was dressed up as. She was a witch, probably just because Kayla was one too, but Felicia made her costumes to slutty.

"There you are Laharl!" I smiled sweetly.

"Oh, I thought you went home already. Decided to come back after all?" He smirked, knowing he won this round, but I shrugged.

"Yeah, so let's go find Kayla, and we can have some fun." I raised my hands in the air.

"Sure..."

"Hey! You can't just take him away, Kingsly! You left him alone, so I went ahead and made him my date."

When she said that, I frowned and narrowed my eyes. That made Felicia flinch and take a step back.

"You listen here, Felicia. Laharl isn't your date to begin with. He's my date, and if you try to flirt with him again...well, let's just say..." I leaned to side and whispered in her ear. I stepped back and grinned, watching her face turn pale white. She ran off into the crowd with her tail between her legs.

"Hmph, whatever you said really scared her...What did you say to her?" My smile went wider like the Cheshire Cat.

"Do you really want to know? If I told you, it wouldn't be fun anymore...Let's go find Kayla, go home, and eat ourselves some candy!" I pushed my way through the crowd of people with Laharl behind me, hearing him mumble something about me being some crazy, psycho candy lover, which was kind of true...Kayla always hid my stash somewhere! I know she has them...Someday, I will find them!

After pushing random idiots away, we found Kayla at the food table, getting herself some punch. (If she asks you "Want some punch?" don't say yes...because then you'll being stars.) We all had fun dancing, except for Laharl. He got too embarrassed when Kayla and I danced around him. I even grabbed his hand in mine and spun him, making him spin me back. It was the most awesome and best Halloween ever, and I never ever want to forget it!

...

Angel: Happy Halloween to everyone~ and Kira did forgive Kayla afterwards so everyone know lol it sure was funny though what Kayla did...she left Kira and Laharl alone. Anyways hope you enjoyed the Halloween Chapter, ciao~


	8. Day Seven

Angel: Okay sorry if this chapter is really short...I have a reason for that if you read the end of this chapter, I'm actly not in a happy mood more like a sad mood and really deprease and it'll make me happy seeing more reviews if not it's okay, anyways I do not own Disgaea, but I do own Kira, Kayla belongs to my twiny that beta's this story (your so awsome sis!) and their parents belong to me aswell, also any other OC's you seen so far belongs to me. So please enjoy.

...

Disgaea: Chapter 7

...

When I got up, I sneaked into Kayla's room and grabbed the spell book, quietly going through the pages until the spell I was looking for came up. I whispered the words over and over so I could remember them. When I got it, I put the book back into Kayla's desk and tip-toed back to my room. I crawled back into my bed, pretending I was still sleeping until Kayla came to get me and Laharl up for the day.

"Hey! Wake up, Prince! Damn it! ...Hmhmhm~. Fine, if you want to be that way, I'll use my toys on you."

I sweatdropped, knowing full well Kayla's toys were actually her weapons she had locked away in her closet...I was even too scared to open my eyes. That girl sometimes worried me to no end. All I heard was noises from a chainsaw...Wait, chainsaw?! I sat up fast, staring bug-eyed at my closet to see it destroyed by none other than my twin sister Kayla, who was looking all Innocently and standing there with the chainsaw behind her back.

"What did you do?! And how the heck did you get a chainsaw out of nowhere!?"

"Hmm, I don't know...It was just in my hands. It feels like someone made it like this...like we're in an anime or made-up characters in a story!" I facepalmed at what Kayla was saying

"That cannot be true! ...Can it?" I frowned at the possibility we might be some characters striving to save the world...Nah! It was impossible, so there! Take that, Space-Time thingy! "Anyway, what's going on?" I got up from my bed and walked over to my now destroyed closet beside my twin sister.

"Well, Prince won't wake up. Yes, I tried shaking him awake. I even slapped him a few times. Nothing!"

I sighed. "Let me try something." I walked into my destroyed closet and got down to my knees. "Wake up, Laharl! If you don't, someone is going to steal your title of Overlord!" I laughed when he sat up fast, yelling out something funny.

"What the hell?! I was sleeping, and you woke me up, girl!"

I huffed, annoyed. "If you want to go back to the Netherworld and save your title of Overlord, I have to wake you up." I stood back on my feet and walk out of my destroyed closet.

"What the hell happened to your closet?" I looked at Kayla, making Laharl look at her, too. She smiled cutely, still hiding the chainsaw behind her back.

"...Let's go so I can save my title of Overlord." All three of us nodded.

Kayla walked out of my room first, somehow not holding the chainsaw...Where the hell did it go?! I walked out, and after me was Laharl. We were about to head outside from the front doors when a voice yelled out.

"Stop right there, young ladies! Where do you think you're going, hm?" It was our Mother dearest, standing with her hands on her hips and her eyes glaring at us.

"We're just leaving to go into town with a friend. Is that bad, Mother dearest?" Kayla said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"You may go out Kayla, but Kira will not leave because she needs to stay with Mark. They are getting married after all."

"What?! You can't make Kira stay with that douchebag!"

"Watch that mouth of yours, Kayla! You're a lady! Act like one, or so help me I'll send you off to a ladies camp even if you kick and scream."

I quickly moved in front of Kayla, glaring at Mother. Everyone was surprised. "I will not let you take my twin sister away from me, Mother! If you even try to take her…So help me, I'll end your life." I threatened Mother, who backed off, sweat rolling down her temple.

Mother was about to open her mouth to yell back, but all I heard behind me was Kayla chanting words.

"Aer et Aqua, Facti Nebula Illis Somnum Brevem! Nebula Hypnotica!" Fog surrounded us. After a while, it disappeared to show Mother on the floor.

"What the hell?! Kayla?!" I turned around to face her, shocked that she just did that!

"What? She was being a bitch to me, so I gave it to her. She was about to say something mean to you! She had it coming, sis, but we should head out now. That spell doesn't last long, and she's just sleeping, Kira. No worries. I didn't kill her."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. We were about to leave again when I stopped, turning around to see Sophia and Angela standing there with smiles on their faces. I looked at them sadly. I didn't want to leave them with Mother and Father.

"Kira! Come on!"

"Not with out Sophia and Angela...They raised us, sis. We should trust them to help us just in case. Please sis?" I begged her.

"...Fine. I don't know what you're thinking, sis, but I trust you."

I smiled, hugging her, and quickly grabbed Sophia and Angela's hands, dragging them with me and following Laharl and Kayla. When we got there, I did the same thing I did the last time, but this time, I had something up my sleeves. When Kayla chanted the words, I looked at Laharl and then to Kayla. I slowly got closer to the circle, hoping this would work.

I promised Elma I would take care of her son in her place, and I don't break my promises. Everything started to shake again like last time, but I kept my balance. The new thing that happened? Vines shot out of the ground around me and wrapped my body, lifting me up way up into the air above the shocked Laharl. Kayla was pissed off at whoever was lifting me up in the air with vines. Sophia and Angela were worried, which was not all surprising. They knew all about magic since they were always helping us.

"What the hell?! Get me down from here!" I don't like heights very much, thank you!"

"Kira, just calm down, and I'll get you do-" Kayla was cut off by an evil laughter in the air. Lady Pandora appeared in front of me, looking down at them.

"Think you could send Prince Laharl back? No, no! That wouldn't be fun at all, now would it?" The vines that were wrapped around me flipped me upside down and started to swing me side to side like some pocket watch to hypnotize someone. It made me dizzy.

"...S-Stop swinging...me! Ugh! I think I'm going...to...be sick!" Each time it swung me, I stopped talking to hold in the vomit that wanted to come out.

"Hey! Let my sister go, you old hag!"

Pandora's eye twitched when my twin sister called her an old hag...Oh dear, this would end bad.

"How dare you call me that!" With a twist of her wrist, Kayla was in the air, holding her up, too.

"Nice work, sis! Getting her angry was a great idea!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey! I was trying to save you. How would I know she'd react badly to the "Old Hag" thing?! She's probably a thousand years old, so she's an old hag..." She shrugged.

I hanged my head, sighing. What more could happen? Damn! I just jinxed myself...again.

"Hmm...I just had an idea. How about I send all of you back? It'll be so much fun seeing Kira and Kayla fading away slowly and painfully," She said with a sickeningly sweet voice. She snapped her fingers before anyone could stop her, and Sophia and Angela were in the same spot as us. The vines slammed us to the ground where the magic circle and Laharl were.

"You bitch! Let them go. I hurt you before, but I can kill you this time!" Laharl brought out his sword from his red scarf, ready to jump in the air to attack her, but I broke my hand free and reach it out to Laharl.

"Stop! Laharl, you can't! If you do, you'll be stuck on Earth forever, and we'll be in the Netherworld slowly fading!" Laharl stopped to stare into my baby blue eyes. "Please...We worked so hard to get you home! Forget about her! She just wants you to get riled up!"

"You little brat! Mind your own business!" She squeezed her hands tightly, the vines holding me wrapping around my body tighter.

I screamed out in pain. "Stop it Pandora!"

"Kira!"

"You, girl, are starting to piss me off more than Kamila ever could! So for that...I'll have fun putting a curse on you before you leave..."

"No! Don't you dare put a curse on Kira! I'll crush you so hard you'll look like an old hag!" Kayla struggled and yelled at Pandora, but she ignored her and sent an evil smirk down to me.

I gulped, worried about what curse she'd put on me. I heard Pandora chanting some words right after I saw her smile turn into a wicked evil grin. The magic circle grew brighter, blinding everyone until I couldn't see anything but darkness.

...

Angel: Once again sorry it's short, I'll make the next one longer. If anyone likes FFX I did a Prolouge of it and my twiny is betaing it too~ (once again your so awsome sis!) It's called Final Fantasy X: Dnia Cynevela it's Al Bhed as you can tell...anyways hope you all enjoy this short chapter if not sorry. Ciao.


	9. Day Eight

Angel: Here's Chapter 8 of Disgaea: Magic Melody~ in this chapter well have surpirses in it, and I kinda made up a place in the netherworld so please bare with me on it 'kay? so I do not own Disgaea, I just own the plot anythign made up and I own Kira, Sophia and Angela, Kayla belongs to my awsome twiny~ she's the one beta'ing this story so love ya sis! so please enjoy this chapter and please no flames or rude reviews please. Enjoy!

...

Disgaea: Chapter 8

...

A world of demons where they could do whatever they wished. Of course, they had a king and overlord, a young prince named Laharl. He disappeared, confusing all of the demons, but they were happy because now...the demons wouldn't have anything to stop them from getting the title of overlord. There was one person who stopped anyone from trying to steal the throne and title of overlord. That one was a female demon named Etna. Even she wanted to steal the title, but...she vowed to never let anyone take Laharl's title even if it ended badly. The demoness was sitting on the throne sideways, her legs hanging from one armrest and her back resting on the other.

"Master Etna!" A prinny ran over to Etna, trying to catch its breath.

"Yes? It better be good because I was about to eat my chocolate pudding...and you know I like to be alone eating my chocolate pudding."

The prinny sweatdropped at Etna, who was giving him the look that scared all of them. "W-Well, I was informed that one of the other prinnies sighted a bright light shining from some location. I checked, and it's the same place Prince Laharl was last seen, dood." It saluted, still sweatdropping and afraid for its life.

"Hmm, I should go check it out then...put my pudding away and make sure no one touches it. If I find out someone took it, I'll punish them, got it?" She brought out her spear and pointed it at the prinny's head, making it more afraid then ever

"O-Of course, dood!" The prinny quickly left with Etna's chocolate pudding.

"Now, what was that place called? Ah! Now I remember! "Frozen River." That's where me and the Prince first met Flonne..." Etna jumped off the throne and walked to the Dimensional Gatekeeper, telling her she wanted to enter Frozen River.

...

Kira's POV

I woke up freezing cold, finding out we all appeared in a cold place. I opened my mouth to wake everyone up, but nothing came out. I was confused, but then I remembered Pandora saying she was going to put a curse on me. I crawled over to Sophia and Angela, shaking them awake. I woke Kayla up next and went over to Laharl to wake him up.

"What is this place? I-It's so freaking c-cold!"

"...This is Frozen River. We're in the Netherworld...my home. Yes! Now, I can kick anyone's asses that try to get my title!"

"Prince, wait! I think something's wrong with Kira...Sis, what's wrong?" I had my back to them. I didn't want to worry them, especially Kayla.

"Lady Kira? Please tell us what's troubling you so?" Angela was so formal when she talked. I kept forgetting about it.

"Kira..."

I gave a silent sigh, turning around and opening my mouth to say sorry, but nothing came out, confusing them more until they also remembered what Pandora said. Boy was Kayla pissed. She was going to find her and cast a spell on her. I couldn't help but laugh silently.

"What should we do now? We have to find a way back home. Like Pandora said, we humans can't stay in Netherworld, or we'll fade away or something."

"Hmph, we go to my castle and start coming up with something that'll make sure you guys don't fade..."

"If I may interrupt you, my Lord, but Sophia and I are not humans." All three of us looked at Sophia and Angela, surprised and shocked

"What do you mean not human?" I nodded, agreeing with Kayla.

"You see, we are disguised as human to protect our mistresses from Pandora. Our last mistress ordered us to make sure Lady Kira and Lady Kayla were safe, so our mistress put an illusion spell on us to make all the humans think we were humans like them."

"Yes, it's all true what Angela said, but only one who can take the spell off is our mistress herself...and she is not alive any more."

I was thinking about the spells in my head when got an idea, tugging on Kayla's sleeve. "Yes, Kira?" I grabbed her hand and started to draw letters with my index finger on her palm. "...Okay, sis." Kayla said the words to remove the spell, and we saw Angela and Sophia's real selves. Wow! Angela was a medic type demon with lime green short hair with a ponytail thing on each side, and Sophia was a samurai lady with a white and red fighting Kimono.

"Thank you, Lady Kayla. It feels much better being myself."

"Yes, it's been centuries since we've seen are real selves." I was happy to see Angela and Sophia happy. I started to get Kayla's attention, but a voice called out through the coldness.

"Hn, good. That's my loyal vassal Etna. She finally found me! Come, let's find her before Kayla and Kira freeze to death." Laharl pointed out that the two of us were shivering. Kayla held me close, trying to keep both of us warm. So far, it wasn't working so well, but it still counted, right?

"Right. Lady Kayla, let me carry you while Angela carries Lady Kira. We are demons, and we can keep you warm long enough to get real heat."

Kayla nodded, trusting Sophia completely. They might have been demons, but they were still our dear friends. I let Angela pick me up gently, and Sophia picked Kayla up. When I peeked over Angela's shoulder, I saw Laharl frowning, hands clinched in tight fists. I worried he might think it was his fault Pandora put a curse on me, but I had a feeling he wouldn't let anyone know of his true feelings...yet. Someday, I was going to bring out the kinder Laharl out no matter what because I thought...No, I knew I loved him. Was that why Elma asked me to look out for him? Did she also know all of us were going to be sent to the Netherworld? That woman was a mystery to me.

After walking for awhile, Laharl ran ahead, standing in front of a demon lady with red hair on both sides of her head and a spear hanging over her shoulder.

"Heya, Prince! Finally showed up? All the demons were going crazy trying to steal your title, but I put them in their place." She had a smile that kind of reminded me of Kayla when she was being...scary, crazy, or even thinking of evil things to do to people.

"Hmph, good. Enough talking. We must head back to my castle. Pandora sent me back, but she also sent some others along with me." Laharl pointed his thumb at four of us.

Etna raised her eyebrow and smirked at Laharl. "Ah, it seems Prince made two human friends~." She said in a sing song voice, annoying Laharl.

"Well, you shut up! I-It's nothing like that! They're my vassals, so I have to make sure they don't die on me!" Laharl looked away, crossing his arms, a tint of red appearing on his cheeks.

"Rrrriiight...Anyway, I'll lead us all out and back to the castle."

...

I walked around the castle where the demons had shops called Rosen Queen for weapons and items. There was also a healing lady, an Item world, and a place where you could actually make yourself a vassal that would obey your every word...Really weird! I talked to the demon guy at the weapon shop about what weapons he had with some help from his paper and pen.

"Hmm, for a human girl like you, a twin blade, a gun that shoots out unlimited element bullets, or a scythe. So which one, human?"

I put my index finger to my lips in thought and pointed to the scythe. He handed me it so I hold it and get familiar to it first. I was about to pull out some HL, but Laharl appeared out of know where. He was pretty annoyed at me. I smiled innocently while holding the Scythe. "What are you doing, Kira?! And why are you holding that Scythe?" Yep, he was pissed, I sneaked off.

I quickly handed the nice weapon shop guy the HL amount and walked to the throne room, Laharl following me back to the others. Kayla raised her eyebrow at the scythe in my hand. I smiled innocently at her, and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"So what are we supposed to do now? Kira and I can't stay here too long, or we'll fade away! Remind me when we see Pandora to curse her sorry ass!"

Everyone sweatdropped but Etna, who was amused and happy? "Ha ha! It seems I found a human version of myself...Way to go, Prince!"

Laharl grumbled under his breath. I only could catch "Damn it!" and "woman". I smiled, looking back to see Etna giving me a freaky smirk.

"If you don't want to fade, you have to have magic or an amulet to protect you from the Netherworld air. The only person that knows how to do that is Flonne."

"Good. Where is this Flonne chick?" Kayla was so straightforward sometimes.

"In Celestia, Heaven as you humans call it on Earth, but we can't go to Celestia. We're demons, and we're not allowed there. Guess you two will fade away." My eyes widened, but Kayla was steaming mad at Etna. For some reason, so was Laharl.

"How can you say that! I will not die in a demon world, and I will NOT let my twin sister fade away while she's cursed!" Kayla breathed heavily from yelling.

"Wow...Whatever, do what you want. It's not my fault if you die. Anyway, I want to eat my chocolate pudding now, so see ya!" Etna walked away, going to retrieve her pudding. It just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"...Lady Kayla, if I may shed some light into this problem…" Everyone looked at Angela, showing we were listening. "Sophia and I know of an item that could protect you two from the Netherworld air."

"Really? Where is it then?"

"Hmm, do you remember where it was Sophia?" Angela looked over at Sophia.

"...Yes, it's a place very hot, I'm afraid." When Sophia said that, she looked at me with an apologetic smile. I hated anything hot. I could only handle so much because I had a limit before I a. Passed out B. Get sick or C. You don't even want to know what C is.

"Okay, what's the place called, so I can tell the Dimensional Gatekeeper."

Sophia nodded. "Of course, it's called "River of Lava," but I do not know what it would do to Lady Kayla and Lady Kira...so please inform us if you two feel weak or anything."

I nodded while Kayla said "Sure, but the problem is Kira. She can't speak, so how can she tell any of us if something's wrong?" Kayla frowned, worried about my health.

"Hmph, don't worry about that. I'll be watching Kira the whole time." Kayla looked at Laharl like he was some weirdo. He saw the look she gave him, realizing how weird it sounded. I looked away, trying not to laugh even though couldn't really laugh out loud.

We walked to the gatekeeper lady who was a cleric. I clenched my hands on my scythe, hoping everything would be okay when we entered the River of Lava...I just knew I was going to hate it…

...

Angel: Wow, so Kira lost her voice from the curse Pandora put on her, and their going to a place called River of Lava, what else is going to happen to the two humans? find out on the next Disgaea! Magic Melody!

?: Don't fear! Achangel Flonne well save the day~

Angel:...What the- Flonne! you can't just interrupt my thing like this!

Flonne: _giggles_ right! let's put an end to this chapter~ Let's all let Love and Justice fuel your hearts!

Angel: Love and Justice?...That's it! this is the end of Episode 8, thank all that is holy! _screen switchs off with a clicking sound_


	10. Day Nine

Disgaea: Chapter 9

...

Have you ever felt like something from the back of your mind is telling you to just give up and die? I kept hearing Pandora's voice in my head, taunting me. I wouldn't let her win. She took my voice away with that curse. She took more than that, but I didn't want to worry Kayla and the others. It was good that I didn't feel the heat from the lava. I just faked it. I didn't want to worry anyone. I had done that before we were involved in this mess. I really wanted to do this alone even though I wished I could talk so I tell Laharl how much I loved him. Knowing him, he'd reject my feelings.

"Sis? Hello, Netherworld to Kira!" I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts to see Kayla in my face. She stepped back, knowing she had my attention. "Sis, is everything alright? Is the heat to much?" I sweatdropped at how freaked out she was over that.

I grabbed her hand and traced my index finger across her palm, making out letters.

"Are you sure?" I rolled my eyes and smiled at her, showing I was fine.

"Hey! You two stop talking, and let's keep going!"

"Hey! Don't tell us what to do you, stupid cockroach!" I sweatdropped again when Laharl stopped, making everyone else stop.

"How dare you call me a cockroach! You-"

I quickly ran in front of Laharl, putting my hands on his bare chest to push him away from Kayla. I shook my head at him.

"I believe Lady Kira doesn't want you two to fight right now. Am I correct, m'lady?" Sophia asked. I nodded.

"Sorry, Sis...I just miss calling him a cockroach." I went over to Kayla, not happy with her, and flicked her in the nose, making her cover her nose with her hands in surprise. "W-What did you do that for?!"

I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot against the rocky ground, giving her the look that told her to behave. She sighed and pouted. "Fine, I'll be a little nicer to Prince Cockroach..." I grabbed her cheeks and stretched them. "Ahh! My cheeks...Let my poor cheeks go!"

I let go of her and nodded in victory, stepping away from Kayla, who was rubbing her sore cheeks. I walked between Sophia and Angela. We kept going forward, running into dragons and other demons. We stopped in a wide open space inside the volcano. Kayla was fanning herself with her hand. I started to fan myself so no one would notice I couldn't feel the heat.

"Where is that item at Angela, Sophia? I don't see anything but lava and a wide open space here." Kayla told Sophia and Angela, who smiled.

"That is what it wants you to think, Lady Kayla. You must battle and show you are worthy of the holy item."

"It is as Angela says. We well help you fight against the beast that guards the sacred item, but you must be careful. It likes to take out the weakest link first."

I wasn't too happy because everyone looked at me! I wanted to yell at them for thinking I was the weakest, but I sighed. Why bother? Kayla was way better at magic than I was. I screwed up the spells, and Kayla always had to fix it...I was weak, and I would always be that.

Everyone stepped forward, but I stopped in my tracks, hearing a annoying voice in my head...again.

_"Aww, did you miss me, Kira? I just wanted to stop by and tell you I did more than take your voice away." Her laughter echoed in my head. "It'll be so much fun with the curse is complete."_

"Complete? What do you mean, Pandora?!" I was afraid I would be like this forever.

_"Aww! It'll be no fun if I tell you, but for now, don't get killed. I'll be the one to do that." _I heard her laughter fade away in my head. I snapped out of it, jogging after the others and pushing the thoughts of what Pandora away. I had to be on guard for the fight.

All of a sudden, the whole place started to shake, so everyone was trying to keep their balance. Me being me and having no balance, I fell on my butt. I thought I felt the ground around me get pushed up slightly and blinked. Shaking my head, about to stand up, the ground pushed me up into the air. I got up on my knees to look over the edge and see the others looking up, calling my name. I waved my hand at them to show I was fine.

I heard a roaring sound...It almost sounded like a lion's roar. I turned my head, and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets. It was a freaking huge ass lion with fire for a mane and flames around its ankles and tail. I gulped silently, seeing it walk over same height I was on. It looked at me with its red eyes, orange lines surrounding its pupil and iris.

"Hey! Get away from my sister, you big ass lion!"

"Lady Kayla, please calm down. That is our target, but he has to have a hostage so we won't run away. We must not kill him, though. He is a sacred beast of the Netherworld." Angela informed them.

"Hmph, very well. Let's fight, Etna!"

"Yeah, yeah." Etna was laying on her side, but she stood up, bringing out her spear, putting her free hand on her waist, and shifting her weight to her left leg.

I saw Angela bring out a staff and Sophia bring out a Samurai sword. Kayla brought out the weapon I got her, twin swords, one ice and one fire. I watched them fight the big Fire Lion. Things were getting bad. Every time my friends got smacked by its paw, I had to look away. I looked back and actually watched the creature. Something was wrong in the way it moved. It should have dodged some of the slow, weak moves, but it was like it was in pain but not from the attacks.

That was when I saw something. I couldn't think of anything but helping the poor thing. That was why it looked at me with pain in its eyes.

I kicked off the round ground circle and somehow landed on the Fire Lion's back. I brought out my scythe and swung it down, slicing in half the leech that was attached to it. The leech disappeared in a purple smoke. I coughed, covering my mouth, but it didn't help in shaking the blurriness away. I jumped off, running in the middle of the fight.

"Kira?! We have to fight it so we can get the holy item!"

I shook my head, hoping Kayla or someone would figure it out. A booming voice with kindness in it rang out.

"I believe the young one is telling you to stop fighting and talk." I turned around, looking up at his fiery eyes which were looking down on me with a hint of thanks. I couldn't help but smile at him, hugging the scythe to my chest.

"Whoa?! It talks?!" I looked at Sophia, giving her the look. She nodded and smacked Kayla upside the head, making her yelp in surprise. "Okay, I get it. Be nice to the sacred beast...Ow, man, Sophia, you hit harder then Kira."

I looked back at the lion to see he lowered his head to my eye level.

"Thank you, young human. That leech demon was causing me pain."

"Who put the leech demon on you?" Angela asked. I was wondering the same thing. Who would do such a thing to a sacred beast?

"She goes by the name of Pandora. She came to my lair before you to get the holy item."

"That witch! I knew she would try to stop us somehow!" Laharl said behind me, growling under his breath.

I reach my hand to touch the lion's mane. It wasn't hot...Even if it was, I couldn't feel anything. The Fire Lion closed its eyes, leaning into my small human hands.

"Kira! You'll get your hand burnt!"

I ignored Kayla and the others. He seemed so familiar to me, like a dream I had when I was just a little girl. Maybe 4 years old? All of a sudden, I remembered. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I heard gasps from behind me when I hugged the lion. I heard him chuckle with his kind booming voice.

"It seems you remember me, little Kira." I could imagine the looks on my friends' faces.

"Remember? What do you mean? How do you know Kira?" Kayla was probably frowning.

"I was once in the human world. Every human was afraid to enter the old, ruined shrine. I kept them away from the place. I was hurt by the same witch who put the leech on me. However, there was one human that wasn't afraid."

I stepped back a little, smiling brightly. I pointed to myself, and he nodded.

"Whoa! If you knew Kira when she was 4 years old...how come I've never seen you before? She's my twin sister! We never keep secrets from each other!" I gave her sheepish smile, rubbing the back of my head.

"I was in danger of other demons sent after me by Pandora. Little Kira was with me, playing with her dolls, when they came. They were going to harm her, so I protected her. One of the demons grabbed her. I was about to save her when a bright light harmed the demon holding her, making her fall and hit her head. All of the demons were killed, but I had to run because another human life was running in."

I reached my hand behind my head where I thought I hit it, frowning.

"Wait...I remember when I found you out cold in that place, Kira! I just missed you! That's so evil! I wanted to play with a fire lion, too." I laughed, seeing that Kayla was pouting.

"I didn't want to see little Kira harmed, so I went back to the Netherworld. I see Pandora got to you, young Kira."

"Yeah, Pandora put a curse on her before she sent us here." Kayla informed him.

"Hmm, I see. Here, you deserve this item for helping me." A white light sparkled down in front of me. I brought my hands out together, palms facing up to catch it.

When it stopped shining, we could see it was two crosses. The middle part was icy blue, and the other reminded me of Fire Lion's eyes. It was fire. Kayla walked over so I could hand it to her. We put it around our necks, but I had trouble clasping it. A hand grabbed the chain, pushing my hands away. When I heard the clasping sound, I turned around to see Laharl was the one that did it. I smiled at him, showing my thanks. He was embarrassed, looking away.

"Don't get the wrong idea! I only helped 'cause you looked like a fool..."

"Rrriiight, Prince. I think you like her." Kayla and Etna said together in a sing song tone, which was kind of creepy.

"Shu-Shut up! Great, now I have to deal with two annoying idiots." My eyes brighten when he said two. So I was annoying, huh? Laharl saw me staring at him with bright eyes and cursed under his breath

It was then that I knew Laharl didn't think I was annoying. That made me the happiest girl in the world...Wait, let me rephrase that. The happiest girl in the Netherworld. I forgot all about the others standing there and ran to Laharl, hugging him tightly so he wouldn't push me away. He struggled for a while but eventually gave up. I might have been weak to others, but I could be stubborn to the core. I just had to keep practicing, and I'd be strong like Kayla and maybe Laharl, too.

...


	11. Day Ten

Angel: Howdy! Here's chapter 10~ I do not own anything BUT I do own Kira, or any other OC's you see Kayla is half mine and half my twin sis who beta this story. In this chapter you'll see two familiar faces from the 1st and 4th Disgaea games. If you wanna know who are these two old faces? read on my friends~ Enjoy.

...

Disgaea: Chapter 10

...

I was teaching the own vassals Laharl made me. He was actually sweet enough to do it. When he told me, I was surprised and wanted to know why, so I look at Sophia. She looked at me for a silent while and relayed the message. He said that since I'm Kamila's reincarnation, I should train myself and some vassals.

"Lady Kira!"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see one of my vassals waving her hand in front of my face to get my attention. I smiled apologetically.

"Are we going to go and train?" She was excited to use her fire spells against the demons. I sweatdropped at that. Laharl made me a crazy Red Mage that wants to burn everything in her path...She was a pyromaniac!

I nodded, walking to the Gatekeeper to tell her we were heading to the training place. I gave her a piece of paper, showing which place we wanted, and she took us there.

"Right! Time to turn some Prinnies to a crisp! Fire!" I stood behind the Mage, sweatdropping at what was happening. I definitely had a pyromaniac on my hands. I shook my head and brought out my scythe, leaning it against my shoulder and waiting until she was done. When she was, I quickly charged to the Prinny, who was freaking out. The poor things...Oh well, bye-bye Prinny! I swung my scythe down at it, watching it disappear. My hair blew to one side when a huge explosion went off near me. When my hair went back down, getting all messy, I saw what was my vassal smiling sheepishly at me.

"S-Sorry! I kinda went over board there, Lady Kira."

I sweatdropped. Oh no, I had just found out what Kayla and Etna would be if we put them together, but the worst part was...She's a pyromaniac! I shook my head smiling slightly. I just couldn't get over that.

...

I went back at Laharl's castle, looking for him. I asked around, and they all said he might be in the throne room. I walked in to see him talking to Kayla about something. I quickly ran behind a pillar or something. I didn't care as long as it hid me fully. I peeked my head out slightly to watch them talk. I couldn't help but frown. What are they talking about? I left the throne room, trying not to be seen, and I gave the Gatekeeper a piece of paper saying I wanted to go to River of Lava.

I wanted to visit my old friend Koma-Inu since Laharl still didn't want to see me...After what happened with Koma-Inu, he hadn't even talked to me. The only time he did was when he made me a vassal that was crazy! And a pyromaniac!

I appeared in the River of Lava and went to the area where Koma-Inu was, waiting for me it seemed. I quickly ran over to him when he bent his head down for me to hug him. I stepped back after hugging him for a little bit, smiling happily at my old friend.

_"How are you young Kira?"_

_"I'm doing fine Koma."_

He was the only one I could talk to. Ever since he saved me when I was little, we've had a mental link. I just didn't know about it.

_"I have a feeling that Prince Laharl has made you unhappy."_

_"...He doesn't want to see me, Koma. Did I do something wrong?"_

Koma chuckled softly. _"I think he's too prideful to talk with a human."_

_"But Laharl was talking to my twin sister! She's a human, and he talks to her!...I just feel so left out, Koma. I just had to fall for a demon prince..."_

I knelt down and crawled between his big fiery paws, snuggling against his soft mane. Koma was my friend. He was very wise since he was a Sacred Beast. I closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep, but I couldn't. I wasn't even tired, but I kept my eyes closed anyway.

Unknown POV

Oh dear, it seemed Pandora cursed a human. I knew what I should do! I'd go visit Laharl and Etna and see the two humans.

"Lady Archangel?"

"Huh?" I was surprise to see Artina, but I smiled happily. "Oh, hi Artina! How was the visit to that friend of yours?"

"O-Oh, um, I have some news Lady Archangel. I wish to stay with him..."

I blinked in surprise, but my smile grew bigger. "Of course, Artina, but there is one thing I wish for you to do before you go back to him."

"Sure, anything, Lady Archangel." I giggled in my head, seeing how happy Artina was.

"I want you to go to my Netherworld and find two human girls. One was cursed by Pandora, and I'm afraid the curse is bad."

"Of course, I'll get right on it, Lady Archangel."

I smiled. "Oh, and Artina?" She stopped mid-flight and looked back at me confusedly. "I just want to congratulate you on the little one." I giggled, seeing Artina turn red.

"L-Lady Archangel?! H-How did you know...?"

"I am the Archangel, Artina. I can sense life forces. Now, you must leave, and be careful."

She nodded and took off to my Netherworld.

"I hope Laharl won't be too stubborn...He doesn't even know that poor human girl is sad and hurting from that awful curse. She'll end up losing her humanity. I hope Artina will help her through this. If not, I'll just have to help her myself."

I giggled, clapping my hands together. I hadn't seen Etna and Laharl in so long. I wondered how they would react to seeing me.

Kira POV

I open my eyes, hearing Koma talking. I must have spaced out so much I didn't hear him. There was another voice, too. I peeked from Koma's big paws to see a lady with long pink hair and small angel wings. Oh my gosh! It was an angel! I tugged gently on Koma's mane to tell him I was awake.

_"Ah, it seems young Kira is awake. Kira, this angel named Artina wants to meet you."_

_"Really? I always wanted to meet an angel."_

I crawled out from under Koma's paws to face Artina, the angel lady, who smiled kindly.

"So you're the human girl Lady Archangel told me to find. She told me you were cursed by that witch Pandora."

I nodded. She seemed really nice.

"I was sent here to see what type of curse it was and how to remove it."

I looked at Koma, my eyes brightening up at what she said. He chuckled. "Young Kira is happy, Artina."

"I'm glad. Now, I need you to sit down while I channel my power to find out what type of curse it is."

I nodded and sat down on the ground, getting comfy. Artina closed her eyes and put her hands close to my forehead, a light appearing in them. I wished I could have felt it to see if it was warm. It stayed that way until Artina stopped.

"...Kira, can you tell me the effects of the curse done to you so far? I know you can't speak."

Koma looked at me in surprise and shifted his gaze to Artina. "Kira just told me she can't feel, and she just found out she can't sleep."

Artina put her hand to her mouth. "Oh no, I was afraid of that. Kira, the curse Pandora put on you is taking your humanity away, and when that curse is complete, you'll just be a soulless doll. Pandora must want to wait for that moment to strike you down for good...but why does she want to kill you?"

_"Kira informed me that Pandora wants her killed because Kira is a reincarnation of Kamila."_

"Oh my, then I have to inform Lady Archangel...but first I have to meet the other human girl."

I tilted my head sideways.

_"Kira wants to know why you want to meet her twin sister."_

"Your twin? Wow, it's very rare to have twins. Lady Archangel wants me to check on you both and to make sure nothing is wrong with your twin."

I nodded to show her I understood her and hugged Koma. _"I'll come back later. Just be safe and watch out for Pandora."_

_"Do not worry Kira. I am a Sacred Beast after all. She cannot harm me herself. Now go."_

I followed Artina back to Laharl's Castle and pointed in the direction of the Throne Room. I wondered what their reaction would be to seeing Artina, especially Kayla. She'd be so shocked she'd be speechless.

"There you are Kira! I was worried something...happened...?" Kayla stopped, seeing Artina, who waved at her. She was shocked all right. "...Kira, am I seeing an angel...?"

I nodded, smiling. I believed in angels, but at some points in our lives, she didn't. Now that she's seen one for real, she's surprised.

"I'm sorry I surprised you, but I was sent on Lady Archangel's orders. She was worried about two human girls, especially Kira here since Pandora cursed her."

Kayla frowned. "Yeah...I asked Laharl if their was a way to get rid of it somehow, but he's being stubborn as always."

"I see...I just want to make sure Pandora didn't do anything to you."

"Sure, go right ahead. Before I forget, my name is Kayla. I'm the oldest twin." I rolled my eyes, knowing the reason she said that. It was so Artina would know. People thought I was the oldest because she was short...

I sweatdropped, noticing her giving me the stink eye. She probably knew what I was thinking. She was about to yell at me when Laharl came walking in, annoyed about something. He was more annoyed when he saw me. What was with him? Did I do something to piss him off?

"Where were you?! I had Prinnies out looking for you, and now you show up!"

"Prince, calm down! Kira was just visiting Koma when Artina here showed up and brought her back." Kayla said, shoving her thumb to Artina.

"...What is a angel doing here in MY netherworld?"

I frowned at Laharl's attitude. "Oh, I was sent here by Lady Archangel. She was worried about Kira and Kayla, but especially Kira. It seems it just started, I'm afraid. She already lost her voice and then her-" I pushed Artina away from Laharl and Kayla, who were surprised at me.

I shook my head, using my fingers sign to her, hoping she knew sign language. Thankfully she did.

"Are you telling me you didn't tell them about the other two things? But why?" She looked at me sadly.

I signed to her, saying _"I don't want to worry them...and Laharl seems so angry with me lately."_ When I signed the last part, I looked down sadly.

"Oh Kira, they have to know...They will figure it out sooner or later."

I knew that, but I was still hoping they wouldn't find out. Kayla was smart, though. She would find out first. She would be upset I didn't tell her, and Laharl would get more angry with me and wouldn't talk to me anymore. Why is this happening to me? Was it all part of Pandora's revenge? ...What was I supposed to do? I wanted to show Kayla I could be strong just like her, but even if I tried my hardest, I still couldn't be like her.

...

Angel: Poor Kira, will she fight the will to give up again? What will Pandora do next? you'll just have to find out on the next chapter of Disgaea: Magic Melody! just remember~ don't set to close to the screen, Ciao.


End file.
